RWBY New Game
by Unlimited Fic Works
Summary: A courageous nerd who died while saving someone else has become The Gamer. Follow Onyx Shade as he ventures through the world of Remnant, armed with his wits, stats and some bugged out skills in the hopes of saving the world. Bad Summary, M for eventual dark themes, OC!Gamer, Above Average OC, Elements from Fate Series.
1. Prologue 1, Game Start!

**So… I'm starting this story here because I have an extreme case of writer's block on my other one. I'm not going to abandon either of them until I'm done but I just need something to get some of the other ideas I have out into the air and what better way to do that than to do a "Gamer" fic. It might be a little different than your average "Gamer" fic, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. A few of the mechanics might look fairly similar to some other stories but I mean nothing but the best by using them, I'd only ever include what I feel is best for any of my writing. So, without further ado, onto the story!**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

Darkness… that's all there was in the world. An 18 year old boy, whose physical appearance cannot be seen, awakens. _"That's strange…"_ he thought as he 'stood up' _"I don't remember falling asleep… Last I remember is… that's right… I saved that little girl…"_ flashes of memories flew through the boy's mind as he continued to wait for something to happen in this world of nothingness.

A young girl pushed up against a wall by an older man, punching the man in the face, grabbing the girl and pulling her along as they ran while calling the police, running to a dead end, pushing the girl behind him, a loud noise that blurred his vision… another loud sound that was accompanied with the sound of a falling body and police sirens… It couldn't have been his as he had already met the ground while his vision faded to black.

" _So… I'm dead then..? Damn, I thought that there would at least be something to do… Well at least I saved that girl, pretty good for a nerd like myself I'd say."_ the boy was broken from his thoughts as large boxy white letters appeared before him.

 **[Hello, welcome to The Game]** it read before the words changed **[You have been selected to join a world in peril as 'The Gamer']**

The boy stumbled slightly at what he had read "So wait," he began "Is this like one of the fanfictions that I've read? Do I get to choose what world I go to?"

His question was met by the words changing yet again **[Simply speaking, yes this is somewhat like the fanfictions and no you will not get to choose the world you will be joining]** the boy was slightly disappointed by this, not that it was possible to tell **[Now, let us begin the tutorial. Would you like the game to be set to mental or verbal commands?]**

The boy thought for a moment before 'nodding', "I would like both to be enabled." he said awaiting the next response from The Game.

 **[Interesting decision… Now to begin say or think "Menu"]**

" _Menu"_ the boy thought and immediately some more options appeared in his field of view, remaining in the same spot no matter where he looked. It read.

 **[Stats]**

 **[Skills]**

 **[Inventory]**

 **[Friends]**

 **[Shop]**

 **[BGM]**

 **[Options]**

 **[This will most likely be your most useful system command as it allows you access all the other modules. For the Game Master's sake, please think or say "Statistics" or "Stats"]**

The boy, slightly confused by the 'Game Master' comment did as he was told and spoke "Stats", this time the screen that appeared was much more detailed than just a couple of words.

 **[Name]**

 **?**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: ?**

 **[Species]**

 **?**

 **[Title]**

 **None**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Dependent Stats]**

 **HP: ?**

 **HP Regen: ?/s**

 **Aura Capacity: ? [Locked]**

 **Aura Regen: ?/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**

 **STR or Strength: ?**

 **END or Endurance: ?**

 **VIT or Vitality: ?**

 **DEX or Dexterity: ?**

 **AGI or Agility: ?**

 **INT or Intelligence: ?**

 **WIS or Wisdom: ?**

 **LUK or Luck: ?**

 **CSM or Charisma: ?**

 **[Skill Points]**

 **?**

Considering all of the stats were valued at '?' the boy assumed that there was still a step before the screen would become useful but was interested by the Aura section, it gave him a very good idea of what world he's going to. Regardless The Game was quick to provide the reason for the obscurity in stats.

 **[Next you must select your 'Bane' and 'Boon'. Unlike some games with this feature, the stats you apply them to will be isolated from the others. For example should you make STR your boon, it would not reduce your END as well.]**

The boy blinked twice, that was very useful… but before he made any decisions on what he would set as his bane and boon he should probably understand what each stat actually meant "What do each of the stats represent?" he asked.

 **[STR: the ability to lift, throw, or swing heavy objects. This does not affect your skill level with the item.**

 **END: Damage resistance and stamina.**

 **VIT: Health and health regeneration.**

 **DEX: Precision and skill with hands and weapons.**

 **AGI: Speed and ability to dodge.**

 **INT: Book smarts, memorization and Aura regeneration.**

 **WIS: Practical smarts, ethics, morals and Aura capacity.**

 **LUK: Fortune in situations with multiple outcomes such as gambling.**

 **CSM: Social skills and ability to interact with others]**

With this information in mind the boy placed his bane as CSM and his boon into LUK. _"Everyone always underestimates the usefulness of luck… EVERY situation has multiple possible outcomes."_ The boy thought as he looked upon his stats once again.

 **[Name]**

 **?**

 **[Species]**

 **?**

 **[Title]**

 **None**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **[Dependent Stats]**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **HP Regen: 20/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/100**

 **Aura Regen: 20/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 15**

 **CSM: 5**

 **[Skill Points]**

 **0**

The boy looked on happily as The Game backed the screen out into the main menu.

 **[Now that you have created your stats properly please open the 'Skills' menu. There will be no alterations to make this is just so you understand your capabilities]**

"Skills" the boy called into the void, interested to see just what his abilities would be.

 **[ERROR]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[ERROR]**

 **[Errors corrected, refreshing page…]**

" _That's… concerning…"_ the boy thought as the module reopened itself.

 **[Gamer's Mind Lvl: Max (Passive)]  
Will keep The Gamer's mind in a state of level-headedness and prevents mental damage and mind control/alteration/reading. Frequently mistaken to prevent emotional outbursts, it is more accurate to say it prevents being blinded by them.**

 **[Gamer's Body Lvl: Max (Passive)]  
Prevents any lasting harm unless requested to by The Gamer (Decorative scars etc.) and also provides a passive resistance to poisons. Health is determined by HP.**

 **[Hand to Hand Proficiency Lvl: 10]  
Due to your limited training from your father in your past life you have maintained your skill in Tae Kwon Do.  
This skill encompasses all forms of hand to hand combat. Unarmed damage increased by 10%.**

 **[Ambidextrous Lvl: Max (Passive)]  
Because you were ambidextrous before your death you will remain so in this new world.**

 **[Bow Proficiency Lvl: 15]  
Your skill with a bow has carried over to this new world. This skill is how efficient you are with a bow.**

Those skills were all well and good but the boy could clearly tell what had caused the errors from before…

 **[Structural Analysis Lvl: Max]  
All weapons are instinctively analyzed other objects must be analyzed intentionally. Weapons also have their history recorded, allowing emulation of the past wielder(s) skill to a perfect degree. Cost: 5 MP/s of analyzing objects (not weapons).**

 **[Reinforcement Lvl: 50 (Active)]  
The ability to make an object harder than naturally possible. Can increase the hardness of an object from (relatively) paper to steel. Cost: 50 MP/object or 50 MP/s if cast on your body.**

 **[Projection Lvl: Max (Active)]  
The ability to create objects out of magic. Cost: 100 MP/object.**

 **[Tracing Lvl: Max (Active)]  
Due to your Origin and Affinity being 'Sword' you have taken Projection to the next level. This ability allows for the creation of Noble Phantasms as well as reduced cost for weapons.  
Cost: Normal Weapons= 10 MP/object, NP rank E= 1000 MP/object, NP rank E+ to D= 2000 MP/object, NP rank D+ to C= 3000 MP/object, NP rank C+ to B= 4000 MP/object, NP rank B+ to A= 5000 MP/object, NP rank A+ and A++= 6000 MP/object, Divine Constructs (Excalibur, Ea, etc.)= 75000 MP/object.**

 **[Alteration Lvl: Max (Active)]  
The ability to change the shape of an object or 'Break' a Noble Phantasm. Cost: 10 MP/change, 50 MP/break.**

 **[Unlimited Blade Works Lvl: Max]  
The world of infinite swords… you cannot project it onto the real world until you have discovered the aria of your soul. This world has been filled with all the weapons you have ever seen, real or otherwise, though you may not be able to access them until you have discovered the first line to your aria. Ranged weapons are not capable of being recorded if they are not also part of a melee weapon, bows are strangely exempt from this rule. Cost: 25000 MP/ Minute reduces cost of tracing by 75% while active.**

While the boy was reeling from the presence of these six skills, The Game shifted him to the main menu where the option 'Shop' was now missing, and the words that had previously been written changed yet again.

 **[The Inventory function has unlimited storage and objects will retain their state while in the inventory. Now your new identity has been determined. Please open the Stats menu then your new life will begin]**

" _Stats"_ he thought slightly worried about what might have happened with the addition of the skills from the Fate series that he'd watched in his last life he was surprised to see that nothing overly bad happened, just an extra line and that he now has a name and a species.

 **[Name]**

 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**

 **Human**

 **[Title]**

 **None**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **[Dependent Stats]**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **HP Regen: 20HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/100**

 **AP Regen: 20AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 500/500**

 **MP Regen: 50MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 15**

 **CSM: 5**

 **[Skill Points]**

 **0**

This screen was the last thing that the boy, now named Onyx saw before the world vanished.

101010101010101010101

A man with greasy, slicked back black hair and red eyes was walking through the forests of Remnant while drinking from a flask of alcohol. He's wearing black pants and shoes along with a gray overcoat with the sleeves flipped upwards from the elbows overtop of a black cape with a red interior.

Well, to say he was walking would be an overstatement, he was more stumbling from obvious drunkenness. As he was stumbling he came across a women bleeding out against a tree while holding a small child in her arms.

Rushing over to her, the man started shaking her until she opened her eyes. "Hey, you alright?" he asked as the women looked around weakly.

"N-no," she replied before she continued "wha-what's your name?"

"Qrow, Qrow Branwen, a hunter." He introduced himself, to which she smiled.

"Good, than protect my son… his name is Onyx Shade… Goodbye." And just like that she was gone.

Qrow looked at the small child in the mother's arms and picked him up. Smiling he began walking towards the building he called home "Hey kid, maybe you'll be my good luck charm…" he said.

 **[Title Acquired: Good Luck Charm]  
Negate Qrow's semblance and increases the rate at which luck increases by 25%.**

Mentally smirking since he didn't quite have the capacity to do so physically yet, Onyx equipped the title. Get ready Remnant, Onyx Shade has joined the game.

101010101010101010101

 **So there we go, I hope it wasn't too terrible, it's my first time writing something like this. I'll be honest the inclusion of the UBW was because I just seriously love the ability. There will probably be one or two chapters before we get to cannon but that's where things are really going to kick off. Now then, Mana… Its capacity will be determined by the Wisdom stat but unlike aura it will have a 50x multiplier instead of 10x like aura and health. Regeneration will have a 5x multiplier instead of a 2x multiplier like aura and health.**

 **Final thing to cover, do you all want this to be a harem or single pairing? If it's a single than its already determined, if a harem than it will be very small, like 5 girls max kinda small but you will get to influence who they are except for one.**

 **Anyways I'm going to keep the stats posted at the end of every chapter so you can keep track. Ta-ta!**

 **[Name]**

 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**

 **Human**

 **[Title]**

 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **[Dependent Stats]**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **HP Regen: 20HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/100**

 **AP Regen: 20AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 500/500**

 **MP Regen: 50MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **AGI: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 15**

 **CSM: 5**

 **[Skill Points]**

 **0**


	2. Prologue 2, First Friends!

**Hey all, this chapter will be starting with a three year time skip. Also, please be aware, Onyx is not an unfeeling malicious bastard who completely ignored his mother's death… she just simply wasn't his actual mother, he heard her voice like twice how can you have a connection when not knowing who they are. Oh, and as for what Bane and Boon actually do, it increases or decreases that stats growth rate by 50%.**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

It's been three years since Onyx was picked up by Qrow. In those three years he hasn't gained any new skills but some of his stats have changed simply by acting like a child, something that he deemed necessary for the time being. His new stats look like this.

 **[Name]**

 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**

 **Human**

 **[Title]**

 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **[Dependent Stats]**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **HP Regen: 20HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/120**

 **AP Regen: 26AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 600/600**

 **MP Regen: 65MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**

 **STR: 11**

 **END: 14**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 15**

 **AGI: 14**

 **INT: 13**

 **WIS: 12**

 **LUK: 18**

 **CHA: 4**

 **[Skill Points]**

 **0**

Yes, his charisma did indeed decrease… Living with Qrow Branwen will do that to you.

Obviously the boy had grown quite a bit since he was found. He now has a head of short black hair that contrast heavily with his silver eyes that followed from his past life, something he knew would cause problems. He stood a little taller than average for his age, standing at 3'2". His face was round much like the rest of his body but that was simply because of age. His simple black clothes were just that, simple.

Onyx was walking excitedly next to Qrow, needing to keep his act up that he was indeed three years old and not as mature as an 18 year old, not to say he wasn't excited but he was also nervous beyond belief. Today he was going to meet Ruby, Yang and maybe even Summer.

Apparently Qrow had let it slip after three years that he'd gotten a child while talking with Taiyang the other day and he'd demanded to meet him.

This would be Onyx's first interaction with another person outside of Qrow in years.

Over these years he'd learned quite a bit more about the game, though the lack of the shop was still concerning to him, he'd learned that he does indeed have a very useful HUD. At the top right corner of his vision there were 2 bars, one green with his HP underneath it, which would make not dying much easier presuming his aura would appear beneath it when that was unlocked, the other bar is blue representing his mana, something that had run out quite frequently while he was reinforcing pipes that he found while they were wandering despite the fact the skill hadn't increased once.

" _Today I save pipes,"_ Onyx thought as the small house in Patch appeared in his vision _"Tomorrow, the world!"_

 **[+1 WIS for making a reference to your old world]**

" _I CAN GET POINTS TO WISDOM FOR REFRENCES?!"_

Another thing that he'd discovered about his HUD was, after scouring the options page, that he has access to a mini-map in the bottom right of his vision. It was large enough to be read with effective detail but small enough to not get in his way. It's also important to note that he's been incapable of projecting, tracing and alteration, it's as though something is missing, potentially an aria?

Onyx was broken out of his thoughts when the man who he'd come to know as his father began talking "So kid, you ready to meet some new friends?" he asked as they reached the house's porch.

"Of course Dad!" Onyx replied exuberantly "But are we meeting someone rich? This house is so HUGE!"

Qrow laughed at his surrogate son's 'misunderstanding' "No kiddo, this is about normal, we're just really weird." He said as he climbed up the steps and raising his hand as though he was going to knock, kicked the door open.

A couple seconds after an angry blonde man appeared at the door. The man had blue eyes with the stubble of a beard along his chin and was very muscular. At first he had a glare leveled at Qrow before he set his gaze on Onyx.

Seeing the man brought Onyx's charisma into play for the first time as he smiled awkwardly and waved as he stuttered greetings "He-hello, my na-name is Onyx Shade…"

The man raised a curious brow at Qrow "Who taught him manners?" he asked.

Qrow smacked the man in the head "Screw you Tai!" he shouted while Onyx could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs "But, I'll be honest I haven't a clue where he learned em' nor where he got as mature as he is."

Sending the black haired child a cursory glance Taiyang shrugged his shoulders and guided the two inside.

Upon entering Onyx noticed the sheer number of books in the house and upon trying to look closer at one of them a notification appeared.

 **[Skill Unlocked: Observe Lvl: 1 (Active)]  
When in use provides the name of an object, person or enemy, their level and their highest and lowest stats. Later levels will provide greater details (such as health, aura and semblances, etc.) and will be usable on higher level targets. Cost: None.**

Onyx instantly turned his eyes to Qrow _"Observe"_ he thought.

 **[Qrow Branwen]  
[Lvl: 150]  
[STR: 600]  
[LUK: -30]**

Obviously this wouldn't work on most targets with such high level but it was interesting to see what one of the most powerful people in this world had as their highest stat. It also gave Onyx something to aim for stat-wise.

It was immediately after thinking this that a small child tripped on the last step.

The child that looked about five years old had longish blonde hair and lilac colored eyes. Her attire consists of a long yellow sun dress.

Onyx had a good idea of who this was but he 'Observed' just in case.

 **[Yang Xiao-Long]  
[Lvl: 1]  
[STR: 21]  
[INT: 12]**

Snickering mentally at her lowest stat Onyx rushed over and helped her up by the hand "Are you okay?" he asked.

 **[+1 CHA]**

 **[Perk Acquired: Gentleman]  
For ten minutes after helping a female CHA increases 50% faster.**

Yang nodded before she stuck out her hand with a grin "Hi, my name's Yang, what's yours?"

"My name is Onyx Shade." He said taking her hand and shaking it while mentally equipping his perk.

"Why, aren't you a gentleman?" a kind voice spoke from beside him but when he turned towards it both his and the women's eyes widened for two very different reasons.

There right in front of him stood Summer Rose, someone he knew was supposed to die, probably soon even.

Her hair was just below shoulder length and was black that faded into red at the tips. She was about three quarters the height of Qrow. She was wearing a white version of Ruby's future combat outfit and was carrying a three year old child in her arms as she continued staring at him with her silver eyes.

But to Onyx, none of that mattered, here she was, standing in front of him, alive… the show had been vague on when exactly Summer died but with her in front of him now he resolved to do his best to make sure that she won't die, not for the world's sake, but for Ruby's.

Summer for her part was still staring at the boy. Her eyes locked on the silver eyes of that were regarding her with far too much intelligence for a child until he shook his head and extending his hand.

"Hello miss, my name's Onyx!" he introduced happily.

 **[+1 CHA]**

Summer shifted the sleeping child in her arms slightly so she could clasp his hand as well "Hello Onyx, my name is Summer Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said kindly "And this is my daughter Ruby" she said as she lightly showed the boy the sleeping three year old to which he used Observe.

 **[Ruby Rose]  
[Lvl: 1]  
[AGI: 21]  
[CHA: 7]**

" _Yup, that's about what I was expecting from Ruby."_ Onyx thought as he smiled and brushed a lock of her red and black hair from her face that he'd noticed.

Summer smiled at that interaction _"It seems, like I don't have to worry about him hurting Ruby anytime soon…"_ she thought as she placed Ruby in his arms, something that mildly surprised him considering she was only a couple inches shorter than him.

 **[+1 STR]**

 **[New Friends Added]  
Yang Xiao-Long  
Summer Rose  
Ruby Rose**

As soon as this happened three markers appeared on his mini-map, each of them were one of their emblems. It seems as though friends appear on the map _"That's good,"_ Onyx thought _"I'll be able to save Summer easier now."_

 **[Mandatory Quest Added]  
"Save Summer Rose"  
Objectives:  
-Await the fateful day.**

 **-?**

 **-?**

 **Rewards for Success:**  
 **-1000 EXP**  
 **-500 Lien**  
 **-Summer Rose as your weapon teacher**  
 **-Summer lives**  
 **-Fate Changes Drastically**  
 **Failure:**  
 **-Summer Dies**  
 **-Ruby's growth is reduced by 25%**

Gulping unnoticeably at the implications of this quest, Onyx notices Ruby waking up.

 **[+1 INT]**

As her large silver eyes blink open she notices that it is not in fact her mother that's holding her she jumps and hides behind Yang who was nearby.

Smiling awkwardly he waved as he introduced himself… again… "Hello, I'm Onyx, it's nice to meet you."

This seemed to calm Ruby well enough as she stepped out from behind her sister "H-hello, my name is Ru-Ruby." She said quietly but she smiled when Onyx did the same.

Meanwhile with the adults Summer was questioning Qrow about Onyx "So," she said while Qrow tried to sneak away "Where did you find another child with silver eyes?"

Sighing, Qrow answered "I found him on a drunken stroll through the woods. If it helps anything his last name is Shade."

"Never heard of them," she shrugged "I assume you have also noticed that he seems much smarter than a normal three year old?" she asked to which Qrow nodded.

"I have, and while its concerning, I know he doesn't mean any harm." He said.

"And how is that?" Summer asked.

"Because since he's been around I haven't seen a single Grimm and he's somehow nullifying my semblance… hell I haven't drunken once since I met the damn kid!"

Summer nodded twice, that was acceptable. If they hadn't encountered any Grimm than he wasn't running around with negative emotions.

She then turned away and walked to the kitchen "Onyx?" she called.

The young boy who had been telling an animated story (which somehow managed to gain him a point in END) about how Qrow had once cut down a tree with a single swing of his sword to both Yang and Ruby, who now had stars in her eyes, turned to look at the woman at the door to the kitchen "Yes?" he asked while standing up.

"Would you like to help make cookies with me?" she asked while smiling brilliantly.

He nodded immediately, in his past life Onyx had to cook for himself quite often so he was kinda confused when that of all things had not carried over so he wanted to get his cooking skill up.

After joining Summer in the kitchen the two got to work preparing the dough for the cookies in silence.

Having enough of it Summer asked a question to her assistant in cookies "Have you cooked before?"

Onyx shook his head "Nope, I thought it was this easy for everyone." He said while silently kicking himself for thinking that just because there was a quantified cooking skill it meant that he would lose his skill at it.

 **[+1 WIS and INT]**

"No," Summer replied "You must be a very talented cook to be able to keep up with me already."

"Really?" the black haired child was indeed genuinely helping the "super mom" as they baked.

"Mhm," she acknowledged as she got the chocolate chips from the pantry "I'm impressed."

As the two continued their baking they both stole glances at each other, measuring their skills as they put the cookies in. Every time their eyes met they would smile. It didn't take much longer before the cookies came out of the oven and boy did they smell good.

 **[Skill Unlocked: Cooking Lvl: ?]  
Your cooking skill is, much like Summer's, unquantifiable by the system and therefore cannot have a modifier applied to prepared dishes.**

" _So that's what happened to my cooking skill…"_ Onyx thought as they carried their cookies out to the two sisters. Yang looked extremely excited while Ruby looked dead-serious as though this was the most important thing in the world… which to her it just might be.

Placing the cookies on the table the two girls grabbed their own cookies. Yang seemed to enjoy hers well enough but Ruby stopped after her first bite.

Onyx got a little worried when she stopped. From what he knew Ruby never came across a cookie that she didn't like "Ruby? Does it taste okay?" he asked.

Ruby said nothing, she just stood up, walked over to him and grabbed his arm "Mine." She claimed possessively gathering the attention of the adults.

"What?" Onyx was lost. The sudden possessiveness surprising him "But… wait… What?"

 **[+5 LUK]**

Everyone began laughing except for Qrow who was as close to pouting as he will ever be. The three children continued to get closer over the course of the day before Qrow and Onyx left, both happy with their day and began making their way to Atlas for one of Qrow's missions.

101010101010101010101

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, Onyx has a quest to save Summer, but I can also say right now that not all missions will result in a success, he is not going to really be over powered until he gets his hands on the full access to UBW. I have also now touched on the friends system, there will be more to it in the future but that's what you get this chapter. Next chapter we'll be heading to Atlas and meeting some more of Ozpin's circle there. Also the reference at the beginning was to the Fate UBW abridged series by BlazingAzureCrow, it's an awesome parody and I highly recommend you check it out on Youtube.  
**

 **Now, pairings. I think I'll just leave it to vote. I'm going to put a poll up on my profile with the following questions; How many girls should Onyx end up with? And; Should it be a harem who should be included? The options for the girls are Blake, Weiss, Neo, Neon, Mystery Girl, Emerald, Cinder. I'll be counting votes until we reach cannon and I will be counting votes from PMs, guests and reviews in general but I will only be counting votes from them once. Should you want to make a correction please do so as a review and mention it.**

 **[Name]**

 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**

 **Human**

 **[Title]**

 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: 1**

 **[Dependent Stats]**

 **Health: 100/100**

 **HP Regen: 20HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/140**

 **AP Regen: 30AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 700/700**

 **MP Regen: 75MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**

 **STR: 12**

 **END: 15**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 15**

 **AGI: 14**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 14**

 **LUK: 23**

 **CHA: 6**

 **[Skill Points]**

 **0**


	3. Poll Update

_**Edit: Completely rewrote the first paragraph... I miscounted the votes... woops...**_

 **Hey everyone, just a quick update on poll numbers... It seems that the general consensus from the poll, reviews and PMs is that it will be a single pairing, so to everyone who wanted a harem, sorry... but not to fear! Every once in a while I may include an Omake to show certain situations as though it was a harem and in those ALL the girls will be included.  
**

 **Oh and I'd also like to say thanks for getting this story above 500 views already, it's nice to know that people are actually reading the stuff that I write... so thanks...**

 **The next chapter should be soon, it's funny, originally this story was going to be a secondary thing that I was going to do when I get bored of my other one but I've just been enjoying writing this style so much that it's kinda taken the place of my first priority story wise... I hope you guys (and gals?) are enjoying this as much as I do.**


	4. Prologue 3, Winter Wonderland!

**I don't exactly have much to say so I'll just get on with it… Atlas yay! Also some other fun stuff from the game so off we go!**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

Onyx was pissed.

The day started out just like any other since he started on his trip to Atlas… he woke up, did some stretches in the hopes of getting some more stat points, which over the past month he has, stole Qrow's weapon (for some reason he was not able to gain a proficiency with. He theorized that it's because when using Structural Analysis on it, it was labeled as Qrow's Harbinger) and did some hunting for food so he could cook the pair of them breakfast, and finally punched trees for a while to increase his vitality and strength. Overall a pretty efficient training method for a three year old. His stats now appeared as such:

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 1**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 150/150**  
 **HP Regen: 30HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/220**  
 **AP Regen: 42AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 1100/1100**  
 **MP Regen: 110MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 24**  
 **END: 20**  
 **VIT: 15**  
 **DEX: 25**  
 **AGI: 23**  
 **INT: 21**  
 **WIS: 22**  
 **LUK: 30**  
 **CHA: 10**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **0**

Yes, that's correct in the past month he's increased his stats more than he had in the past three years, he was depressed when he found out as well. It was actually by complete accident that he had the ability to do this regime. He had unlocked a new skill one day by complete accident, funnily enough there was no "Hunting" skill.

 **[Sneak Lvl: 11 (Passive)]  
Allows for stealthy movements, makes it harder 11% harder to be detected while sneaking.**

As it turned out Qrow was not very observant when it came to children.

Why is any of this important you may ask? Well today Onyx got caught. Qrow had been suspicious when he discovered his surrogate son cooking meat that came from seemingly nowhere but when he discovered what was actually going on two things happened.

The first was that Qrow was thoroughly impressed with the child's ability to go hunting with a weapon twice his size and even agreed to train him. The second is the situation that has Onyx in his mood…

"I thought you said you were going to train me, not use me as a pack mule." Onyx pouted while carrying Qrow's weapon, all their food (there wasn't too much) and a couple rocks in his arms _"I'm soooo tempted to just throw all these things into my inventory but I don't want to raise any suspicion… OUM DAMNIT THIS IS ACTUALLY GETTING POINTS!"_

 **[+1 STR]  
[+1 END]**

Qrow just kept walking along as he laughed "Haha kid, I am training ya, but I gotta know… Why do you want to be trained? Until you can answer that question, you aren't gonna use a weapon again."

Onyx gave the old crow a glare that, had he not been a child, would have put him six feet under, but he was a child so it only made the man laugh harder.

That said Onyx did answer his question "Isn't it easy? I want to be a huntsman!" he proclaimed like it was obvious, and to him it was.

Qrow just shook his head "Nope~" he teased while popping the 'P' "That's why other kids want to be trained by they normally start asking around the age of five, you are three, what's driving you?"

Onyx sighed, " _That made sense. He should have known that someone who had been, will be? It doesn't matter, someone who had been a teacher would be able to tell if a student knew what was driving them, there were tells to this kind of thing after all"_ he thought as the pair continued walking.

 **[+1 WIS]**

They continued there walk in silence as Onyx's thoughts returned to the six skills he wasn't supposed to have. He'd used a LOT of reinforcement spells in the past month but he still hadn't been able to gain a single level in it, in fact no matter what he did his proficiency skills would not increase and it was beginning appear as though there's a glitch in the system or that he hasn't met the prerequisites for them to increase. He sighed as his thoughts once again lead him to Shirou, the original possessor of the Unlimited Blade Works…

He had tried to emulate Shirou's methods of getting and using the UBW before but he realized that there was a drastic difference in their ideologies, a difference so large that the only value that Shirou could bring for him was the steps to using it and the first step, was an activation aria, perhaps that's why it hadn't increased? Until Shirou learnt his trigger of "Trace On" his skills never improved.

Qrow had noticed that Onyx frequently gets deeply lost in his thoughts. Sometimes he considers asking him what he's thinking about but ultimately decides against it. If he's going to be the boy's father he's gotta let the kid know he trusts him.

Turning his gaze from Onyx he notices where they are "Onyx," he said catching the boy's attention "We're here."

Looking forwards Onyx couldn't help but gape.

In front of them was a large city that looked to be straight out of a fantasy, which it was in a way, the lightly falling snow painting the world white. The buildings themselves were made of a blue material that after using "Observe" on it was revealed to be called malachite, a type of metal that is frequently used to strengthen other metals as opposed to just using it raw.

Looking to Qrow, he said "It's beautiful…"

He nodded, "Yep, that was my reaction the first time I saw it too," he said while giving Onyx a light shove, "now come on, James' probably ready to explode by now, he did want us to take a bullhead instead of a ship and a hike, hell he even paid for our tickets!"

Onyx stopped dead in his tracks. Smiling, perhaps a little too sweetly, he turned to his surrogate father "Dad… do you mean to tell me that we could have just flown here instead of hiking through a snowy forest for a month immediately after sailing a tiny little boat across an ocean, because you wanted to irritate someone?"

Qrow had never been as glad as that day that he'd chosen to dump everything that needs to be carried on someone else as he took off.

 **[Skill Unlocked- Intimidation: Lvl: Max]  
Under the correct circumstances this skill will activate automatically and will quite effectively, terrify anyone on the receiving end of it. Cannot be activated on your own volition though you must be trying to intimidate the target.**

Snickering to himself as he started sprinting after Qrow, he was planning all sorts of ways to terrify Qrow now.

101010101010101010101

After catching up with Qrow he noticed the notifications in his FOV informing him that his agility had just increased by 5, his strength increased by 4 and his endurance had increased by 6.

After their impromptu game of "tag" Onyx dumped everything that he'd been carrying the whole time into Qrow's arms with a grin to which the older male had sighed and shifted it all into one arm. The two wanderers had, by the end of all this, actually managed to arrive at the Atlas Academy where James Ironwood was waiting for them.

James is a tall, broad shouldered man where a typical uniform for a general with dark blue eyes and black hair that was beginning to grey. For some reason he wore a single white glove on his right hand. All in all he was a fairly strong looking man… and he did NOT look pleased.

"Qrow," he began while walking forward "It's so nice of you to show up, it's not like you're 28 DAYS LATE OR ANYTHING!"

Recognizing that Qrow was probably about to say something stupid and make things worse, Onyx took a step forward and extended his hand "Hello Mr. Ironwood. My name is Onyx Shade it's a pleasure to meet you!" he introduced causing the general to smile.

 **[+1 INT]  
[+2 CHA]**

At that moment all three of them froze. Ironwood because a small child realized that Qrow was about to make a situation worse and stopped it, Qrow because he saw the general smile and Onyx because he just did something he assumed was impossible and acquired two points to charisma at the same time.

Ironwood was the first to recover with a cough "General James Ironwood, it's a pleasure to meet a young boy as well-mannered as yourself, especially when associated with this barbarian." He said while gesturing to Qrow.

Said man at least had the decency to look offended by this but just as he opened his mouth to respond Onyx cut him off again "I apologize for my father's lack of manners but I will say that he is not a barbarian. He might be reckless and impolite but he was still able to raise me, does that not say anything about him? A barbarian would have cast me aside so I'd like to request that you do NOT insult my father again. Surrogate or otherwise."

Onyx's words sent Ironwood reeling, this child that could be no older than three had just shown intelligence FAR beyond his years, and he was Qrow's son? Impossible.

Qrow on the other hand was just staring at Onyx. To defend your dad was hard, to defend your adoptive father was even harder, but when that adoptive father was Qrow, someone who even thought of themselves as irredeemable, and the person they were defending them from is James Ironwood it should have been impossible. Yet, his son, and to Qrow he was no longer his surrogate family but a genuine one, had just done that… and won… it almost brought a tear to the man's eye. So what if the kid was smarter than he should be, he's still his son.

" _Ah dammit, I really do consider him my dad now don't I? Whatever, in this world, he pretty much has nobody, so I'll be there for him as much as I can."_ Onyx thought while awaiting some kind of response from one of the two older men.

Ironwood was still struggling to wrap his head around what happened but answered regardless "I, will do my best…" there was a couple seconds of pause before he continued "Now, Qrow, would you please come with me so we can begin our discussion?"

Qrow nodded before turning to Onyx "He kiddo, why not go explore for a bit? I know you have a great sense of direction so have fun, just meet me back here in two hours." He said while ruffling his hair which was now quite a bit longer than what it was a month prior.

Onyx nodded while mentally setting a waypoint on the mini-map "Okay dad, see you soon!" he said as he ran off while using his map to try and find the Schnee mansion.

1010101010101010101

Surprisingly, it actually wasn't all that far away but when he arrived he saw something very interesting. In the courtyard in front of what might have well been the Schnee palace there was a nine year old girl swinging a wooden rapier around as though she was actually fighting.

The girl had snow white hair and ice blue eyes. Her long white coat billowing as she danced around with her sword in hand, striking the enemies of her mind's eye as she did so.

Onyx used "Observe" to see if he knew who this person was in cannon.

 **[Winter Schnee]  
[Lvl: 4]  
[WIS: ?]  
[VIT: ?]**

" _Well it seems that I can get some information on people that are a higher level than me but it won't be complete until I level up my Observe skill… So that's what Winter looked like as a child eh?"_ While he was thinking Onyx didn't notice that Winter had seen him staring and began walking over to him.

It was only once she cleared her throat that he noticed she'd moved "Hello," she said "What are you doing around her? Are you lost?" she asked getting Onyx to question if this is in fact the same Winter as the one that he knew in the show.

"No, sorry. I was just looking around and I stumbled across you practicing… You're really good! But aren't you supposed to have an opponent?" he said while looking around as though he was trying to find said opponent.

"Oh a smart one?" she said before she curtsied "My apologies, where are my manners? My name is Winter Schnee, and yes I am supposed to have an opponent but nobody wants to duel with me."

Onyx quickly followed suit with a bow, earning him a point to charisma, "My name is Onyx Shade, it's a pleasure to meet you Winter." He introduced "If you want I could spar with you?"

Onyx's suggestion was met with a careless nod before she brought him to the courtyard to get him a practice sword like her own. Her thoughts were in a bit of disarray however _"Why did I agree? He looks like a three year old! And I'm going to spar with him? He probably doesn't even have Aura!"_ she thought.

Onyx however was determined. This was the first time he'd be fighting after all. So as Winter took her stance on one end of the courtyard he subtly cast "Structural Analysis" on her and mimicked her stance perfectly "First hit?" he asked without breaking eye contact to which Winter nodded.

"On the count of three we'll go…" she said as she began counting downwards.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" and with that both combatants jumped forwards with Winter being absurdly faster than Onyx. As they clashed, the only reason that Onyx didn't get hit right then and there was because he had already analyzed the move and was continuously casting to ensure he wouldn't get hit.

The two clashed multiple times, glorified stick meeting glorified stick over and over until Onyx was confident that he'd learned all he could about Winter's style so he did something ridiculously stupid.

He used reinforce on himself without any practice.

The only reason Onyx's blood vessels didn't explode was because of his luck stat and his initial level fifty reinforcement and with his completely bullshit maneuver he actually started turning the match around.

Striking harder and harder, faster and faster, Onyx took the upper hand.

" _What?!"_ Winter thought as she was being pushed back _"He just got stronger! And his style… it's exactly the same as mine!"_ It was a chilling realization but she quickly got over it as she continued to block his strikes. She had noticed a faint turquoise glimmer on his arm but it disappeared so quickly she assumed it was just the light playing tricks on her.

They continued on like this for almost a minute before Onyx slipped up, literally, he slipped on a hunk of ice and because of it got struck ever so slightly on the arm but it did drop him by 1HP. So he put his hands up, ending the match.

It took another four seconds for his health to begin regenerating, something else he'd discovered during his time in the woods of Atlas was that HP didn't start regenerating until ten seconds had passed without taking damage. He assumed that Aura would do the same and that the reason Mana regen was constant was because he wasn't supposed to have it in the first place.

Looking up he saw Winter's hand outstretched to pull him up. As he took it he noticed how many notifications he'd just received.

 **[New Friend Added]  
Winter Schnee**

 **[+6 STR]  
[+7 AGI]  
[+8 DEX]  
[+4 END]  
[+2 VIT]  
[+8 INT]  
[+11 WIS]  
[+9 LUK]**

 **[+16 EXP]  
[Lvl Up!]  
[+20 Skill Points]**

" _That's… really good… it seems as though fighting is indeed the best way to gain experience…"_ Onyx thought before he looked at the time "Well Winter, this was a lot of fun, but I have to go now, my dad should be done his meeting with General Ironwood, by now so I'll see you again sometime if you decide to swing by Vale! Bye!" he shouted as he ran off down the road after giving her back her practice sword not noticing that when she placed it back into the bin she got it from, the handle cracked from where Onyx had held it.

101010101010101010101

When Onyx arrived back at the academy he saw Qrow waiting for him, as soon as he reached his father he was quick to make it known that they were taking a bullhead this time.

101010101010101010101

The return trip went off without a hitch as the two wanderers took the time to bond a little bit more. At one point Onyx told Qrow that he'd met Winter to which he muttered something along the lines of "Lucky bastard…"

All was good until they landed, that's when it all got shot to shit.

 **[Quest Updated]** **  
** **"Save Summer Rose"** **  
** **Objectives:** **  
** **-Await the fateful day**  
 **-Find Summer**

 **Rewards for Success:**  
 **-1000 EXP**  
 **-500 Lien**  
 **-Summer Rose as your weapon teacher**  
 **-Summer lives**  
 **-Fate Changes Drastically**

 **Failure:**  
 **-Summer Dies**  
 **-Ruby's growth is reduced by 25%**

It was time to save Summer… and Onyx wasn't ready…

101010101010101010101

 **So there was a lot of statistical growth this chapter and for very good reason, next chapter begins the last couple chapters of the childhood arc, two more at age three and one at age 13.**

 **Now I'd like to let everyone know that this Game System is fallible, It can and will have errors or be lacking information from time to time… and all because I wanted a reason to insert the UBW…**

 **Also winning against Winter… she's nine, she hasn't even gone to combat school… Reinforcement his halfway to being completely mastered making its capabilities for self-use absurd. Not to mention a lot of the fight was won by luck (Much like all of his social interactions to date… There haven't been many Charisma checks yet because he bull shit his way through it with luck), until it failed him and he slipped on ice… R.I.P potential badass conclusion. Oh as for why Wisdom and Intelligence went up during that fight? Yeah whenever Onyx uses magic or eventually Aura, it will put EXP into WIS and when it regenerates after it increases INT, this is slower than studying or something but still efficient.**

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 2  
EXP to Next: 24**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 170/170**  
 **HP Regen: 34HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/340**  
 **AP Regen: 60AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 1700/1700**  
 **MP Regen: 150MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 35**  
 **END: 27**  
 **VIT: 17**  
 **DEX: 33**  
 **AGI: 35**  
 **INT: 30**  
 **WIS: 34**  
 **LUK: 39**  
 **CHA: 13**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **20**


	5. Prologue 4, End of the Beginning part 1

**So I've been going at it really hard to get these next few chapters out so I'm just going to get right to it but before that I need to mention the reason for an inconsistency in my writing, Onyx being able to use Observe on Qrow. It's because when I was writing it I was thinking that if you've lived with someone for three years you'll probably be able to learn about them regardless of the game's rules, especially when that game is already experiencing errors…**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

Qrow looked curiously towards Onyx who'd suddenly stopped with a terrified expression on his face "Hey kid, what's wrong?" he asked "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The question snapped Onyx back to reality _"It doesn't matter if I'm not ready, I have to try…"_ he thought as he shook his head "Dad, I'm going to go for a run real quick," he said noticing the unconvinced look on the older man's face "Don't worry I'll be fine."

His reassurance seemed to do the trick because Qrow nodded "Okay then, be careful" he said.

Onyx nodded before casting reinforce on himself, something he'd practiced on the bullhead, before sprinting off as fast as he could _"Sorry Qrow, I can't exactly do that…"_ It left a bad taste in his mouth to lie to his father like that but in this case it was necessary.

Looking at his mini-map he found Summer's marker and started heading in that direction which eventually took him through a forest.

Slowing down for no more than a second, Onyx grabbed a large stick reminiscent of a scythe off the ground and reinforced it. He didn't have a weapon so this stick would be his only means of defense against the Grimm that he was sure he'd encounter.

" _Damn, being able to trace would be great right about now…"_ he thought as he came upon the clearing that he knew Summer was currently in. It was only idly that he'd noticed that his endurance and agility were currently increasing like crazy.

As he was running in a straight course to Summer he noticed the first Grimm that he'd seen since arriving on Remnant to which he used "Observe" on.

 **[Beowolf]  
[Lvl: 10]**

[? ? ?]

 **[Observe has leveled up!]  
You can now view the HP of all targets you observe.**

That was a very useful notification which he put his new ability in action on the same Beowulf.

 **[Beowolf]  
[Lvl: 10]  
[HP: 40/40]**

[? ? ?]

" _Okay,"_ Onyx thought as he moved his makeshift scythe back in preparation _"I can do this…"_

He waited until he was just a little bit closer before he took his shot. Whatever Onyx was expecting whenever he actually hit the Grimm, did not happen.

The makeshift weapon sliced clean through the Beowolf's neck, earning him 20 EXP as he continued on his path to Summer.

He slew a couple more Beowolves that had gotten in his path, earning the same amount of experience as the first despite the fact he'd leveled up a few times, before he finally caught sight of her and it was not looking good.

Summer was laying on the ground, her scythe lying a few feet away while she was surrounded by Beowolves which were slowly closing in on her, clearly looking for a taste of the huntress.

 **[Quest Updated]** **  
** **"Save Summer Rose"** **  
** **Objectives:** **  
** **-Await the fateful day**  
 **-Find Summer  
-Rescue Summer and ensure both your survivals  
Rewards for Success:**  
 **-1000 EXP**  
 **-500 Lien**  
 **-Summer Rose as your weapon teacher**  
 **-Summer lives**  
 **-Fate Changes Drastically**  
 **Failure:**  
 **-Summer Dies**  
 **-Ruby's growth is reduced by 25%**

" _This is it…"_ Onyx thought as he got closer and lined up his next swing _"This is the decisive moment, if I don't get to her before those Beowolves she dies…"_

101010101010101010101

Summer's POV

It's over… I can feel my Aura has shattered, the Beowolves are closing in and my weapon is too far for me to get to it without my semblance…

Acknowledging that this would be my last chance to do so I took a look back at the happiest days of my life, my time at Beacon as the leader of team STRQ, the day I married Tai, the day Ruby was born and finally, as much as it shames me to admit it, the day I met Onyx. He gave me hope that Ruby might not have to get involved in all this fighting.

So as I look upon the claw that will undoubtedly take my life I closed my eyes while shedding a couple tears because I'll never get to see my daughter's smile again and that I broke my promise to her.

It was only as I noticed a distinct lack of pain that I reopened my eyes to see a large scythe shaped stick covered in strange blue lights sticking through the Grimm's chest.

101010101010101010101

Normal POV

After seeing Summer open her eyes Onyx quickly withdrew his makeshift weapon from the body of the beast while spinning around to slice at another Beowolf, getting numerous stat updates while doing so.

He continued to dance and spin around, slicing Beowolves almost exclusively at the neck to ensure the kill while frequently glancing at Summer to make sure that she's alright.

It was after three minutes of doing this that he noticed that she was starring off into space, probably still reeling that she's still alive, it was a very close call after all. So with that in mind he continued fighting off Beowolves, a task that the longer it went on, the easier it got.

At around the five minute mark Onyx started slowing down, his endurance finally catching up to him, and he started to take a couple hits which he healed up every so often when he managed to go longer than ten seconds without taking a hit. It was lucky for him that by this point the number of Beowolves had been cut down significantly and, if the state of Summer was anything to go by, the original number must've been enormous if they were able to get the jump on her.

As he cast "Observe" on Summer for the first time while the fighting had taken a brief lull he was slightly confused when he actually got all the information that he presently could from it.

 **[Summer Rose]  
[Lvl: 343]  
[HP: 137/5000]  
[AGI: 1150]  
[STR: 780]**

" _Damn, if having silver eyes makes that big of a difference I'm kinda glad that I have them… It'll make it easier to explain my rapid growth rate…"_ Onyx thought before realizing the mistake he'd just made, he'd zoned out during a life or death situation.

Acting purely on instinct, Onyx raised his scythe up behind him where it took a direct hit from a Beowolf that had gotten behind him, snapping the weapon as the reinforcement he'd cast on it shattered.

"AHH!" he shouted as the claw cut a clear path to his back which sent him flying.

Feeling his back, he noticed that it felt slightly damp, he was bleeding.

 **[De-buff: Bleeding]  
Potentially the most dangerous de-buff of all. It prevents regeneration of HP and Aura until the flow is staunched. This effect does not cause any damage but it cannot be removed naturally by waiting the effect out.**

" _SHIT!"_ he thought before glancing at his health bar.

 **[HP 11/250]**

" _DOUBLE SHIT! I only survived that because of my reinforcement and considering my Mana bar's not spazzing out trying to regenerate as its being used that's broken too…"_ he thought as he prepared for the worst. That is until he noticed the white scythe protruding from the chest of the Beowolf in front of him in an ironic turn of fate.

As the Beowolf disappeared from the hooked blade's shaft he saw Summer standing there with a reddish white glow surrounding her _"Her Aura?"_ Onyx theorized.

The two starred each other in the eye as Summer tried her best to wrap her mind around the fact that it was Onyx who'd saved her.

It was only once Onyx looked away that he'd noticed that she killed all the other Beowolves _"So I did it…"_ he thought in disbelief _"Wait why isn't there a notification telling me that the quest is complete?"_ his eyes widened _"Oh god, there was no boss!"_

That's when he saw it. The enormous Beowolf that couldn't be anything but a boss, and its eyes were set on Summer "SUMMER, MOVE!" he shouted while once again reinforcing himself and pushing upwards onto his feet as he ran forwards before realizing he didn't have a weapon.

" _No,"_ he thought as he pushed Summer out of the way and into safety _"That's not true, I have every weapon, my blades just haven't loaded yet… That's it!"_ he realized while throwing his arms out behind like Shirou did when summoning Kanshou and Bakuya, praying that this works.

The world slowed down as energy started to coalesce on his hands as he shouted out the words that would make or break his continued existence in Remnant.

"LOAD, BLADES!"

He felt it. The weight of a legendary weapon as it settled into his hands. Glancing down at them he noticed that instead of the black and white falchions he'd been expecting, he was holding a pair of menacing black hand-scythes.

The two were completely identical to each other, the curved blades were chipped and silver in color but it looked to be sharper than even Summer's scythe, the blunt edges of the scythes looked almost like a spine, which was only reinforced by the rib-like protrusions that lined them, and blazing red runes, at the point where the handles met the blades there laid a bone white skull with blazing red eyes and a small spike from the back, and the handles had a small mechanism at the bottom of them that looked like they would connect to each other.

Instinctively Onyx knew what these scythes were, they were his primary weapon when he played Darksiders II after all. These scythes were named Black Demise and they were some of the scythes that Death himself carried into battle with him. Structural Analysis told him everything else he needed to know

 **[Black Demise]  
Rank: B+  
** **Black Demise is a weapon with a long and bloody history amongst the demon lords. Some legends claim that the unnatural rites used to create the weapon have imbued it with a limited form of sentience. Bound with unholy blazing runes of power, Black Demise seizes the inner strength of every opponent and adds it to that of its wielder.  
Has a 10% life steal effect for every hit.**

All of this happened in the second it took Onyx to get close enough to strike the monstrosity before him.

The strike with the legendary blade recovered 62 HP which Onyx was beyond thankful for and also unlocked a skill for him.

 **[Skill Unlocked: Scythe Proficiency Lvl: 62]  
You have natural skill with the weapon of choice for the pale rider. When using scythes you have a 62% increase in damage.**

Panting slightly from the adrenaline that had just coursed through him he looked the Beowolf in the eye, seeing the boss pop-up appear.

 **[Boss: The Shadow of Beowulf]  
[HP: 599380/60000]  
[STR: 670]  
[AGI: 30]**

Onyx stared at the screen for no more than a second. This was a fight where a single strike would kill him. This was a fight that a single misstep would mean the end. This was a fight which would determine the fate of the woman behind him. This was a fight that would change the very fate of this world.

101010101010101010101

 **And cliff hanger!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and now that Onyx is actually fighting he'll be gaining experience far faster than before. Please be aware, I know that it is indeed absurd that a three year old is fighting this way but please remember that this three year old was able to fight a prodigy of a nine year old while using reinforcement before and using a normal stick sword, it was not reinforced and back then his STR was in the 20's for that fight, the difference it stats will become apparent in just a moment. (Not to mention the fact that He was using a style that Winter herself created so she would clearly know everything about it) Please note: After this next boss battle the amount of Skill Points per level will be decreasing because I just realized as I was updating the stat sheet how ridiculous 20 per level is… FYI, he will be saving them up unless he needs them which in the future, he might.**

 **Summer's promise to return home to Ruby has always made me think that it was supposed to be a small mission and she wound up getting over run with numbers so I reflected that here.**

 **Finally, I would like to ask if I should do a double pairing regardless of what the poll results say with the Mystery Girl? The difference between one girl and five was literally one vote. Besides I think Ruby is naïve enough to be willing to share with one person right?**

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 15  
EXP to Next: 2098**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 73/250**  
 **HP Regen: 50HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: [Locked]/860**  
 **AP Regen: 176AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 4300/4300**  
 **MP Regen: 440MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 76**  
 **END: 70**  
 **VIT: 25**  
 **DEX: 75**  
 **AGI: 72**  
 **INT: 88**  
 **WIS: 86**  
 **LUK: 90**  
 **CHA: 13**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **300**


	6. Prologue 5, End of the Beginning part 2

**This chapter… well, I had been rolling this idea around in my head since I started this and have decided to just do it… Warning this chapter gets dark… Also, please excuse my shitty fight scenes…**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts_ _"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

~Summer's POV~

I watch, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm only alive right now thanks to a three year old that I've known for little over a month. Even more so that said child is currently fighting against a Beowolf almost four times his size.

Many times I thought about picking up my scythe and helping him but I can't help but stare in awe at the fluidity that he swung his own. The style and skill being shown right now was leaps and bounds greater than what he'd shown earlier while fighting off the smaller Grimm. It's like a beautiful dance of destruction as he spins below the monster's strikes, getting his own strikes off at the same time and as beautiful as it was, it scared me.

The motions were all perfectly designed to kill any target that are unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of them. More than once I had to remind myself that I was looking at a three year old, no matter how impossible it seemed.

I decided that once the Beowolf is dead, and I knew that Onyx would kill it, I would get an explanation. But for now I'll just continue to watch as his movements slowly become even more refined.

101010101010101010101

~Normal POV~

Onyx grunted as he dodged another massive swipe from Beowulf, this time by jumping over it leading to him putting his scythes together into the double headed form as he swung in a wide arc, severing its left arm, making it howl in pain.

Taking a quick glance at the boss' health bar he was pleased that it's now dipping below the 10000 range and that his own health bar was completely full now.

 **[HP: 9982/60000]**

You see whenever you've been fighting the same monster for almost half an hour and your stamina should have been long gone, things like this become all the sweeter.

" _Thanks to being able to use all of Death's skills with these scythes, this fight has been a lot easier than I thought it would,"_ Onyx thought as he dodged another swipe, opting to not dive in for an attack this time _"Now, so long as nothing stupid happens I should have this fight in the bag… I hate that I'm relying on reinforcement and someone else's skills though…"_

 **[-1 INT for tempting Murphy's Law]**

Onyx blinked before he remembered what 'Murphy's Law' is.

A man named Murphy once said a small sentence that would later be immortalized as a universal law of the universe… Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong if acknowledged.

Onyx glanced quickly over to Summer, relieving him to see that she's okay _"But wait…"_ Onyx thought while feeling an impending sense of dread _"If it's not Summer who's in danger, than who is it?"_

Clearly he was the only other possibility but for some reason that just didn't feel like it was right.

 **[Skill Unlocked: Intuition Lvl: 1]  
Your intuition is 10% more accurate.**

" _Really game? Now!?"_ he thought while slipping passed Beowulf's guard yet again for a strike.

It was only after this that Onyx learned why he got that skill when he did.

"SUMMER!" shouted a voice that Onyx recognised immediately, much to his immediate horror.

" _No…"_ he thought while turning his head to the voice _"No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"_ sure enough, there standing in the clearing right behind the Boss was Taiyang Xiao-Long.

And the idiot didn't have his weapon with him.

101010101010101010101

~Tai's POV~

How the hell did it come to this?

Not twenty minutes ago I was waiting at home with my daughters for Summer to come home when I noticed just how late it was. Summer was supposed to have been back three hours earlier and she's never been late before.

Luckily that's when Qrow walked in the door, giving me the perfect opportunity to go look for her.

After briefly telling Qrow to watch the kids I sprinted out into the forest where I knew Summer was supposed to be. And that's how I got to here.

Summer was on the ground, luckily looking no worse for wear, but there was an enormous Beowolf in front of her as well as a short person standing between them while holding a pair of menacing scythes.

"SUMMER!" I shouted as I started running at the Beowolf, flicking my wrists to put my gauntlets on.

I noticed out the corner of my eye that the person who was defending Summer had been swatted away by the Grimm as it turned and set its crimson eyes on me. As I got closer I noticed just how large and beaten up it really is, damn, I'll have to thank that person later for making this so much easier for me.

"Well come on then you mutt!" I taunted, brining my fist back for a heavy punch.

It was only as my fist connected with the Grimm's claw that I realized I forgot my gauntlets at home.

The hit was strong enough to break my Aura in just one hit and knocked me into a nearby tree. The Beowolf stalked towards me… I was going to die… At least Summer's safe…

1010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

I winced as I got up, there goes what little safety margin I had. Thank Oum I moved my scythes to guard or that hit would have killed me…

 **[+1 VIT]**

Oh, that's nice. It's also nice that I survived that hit with 4 HP left… dammit Tai! You distracted me! Okay, I can still salvage thi- or not Tai just got himself launched into a tree and got his Aura shattered.

"TAI NO!" and that was Summer…

Welp, got to go save her husband.

As I sprinted towards the Beowolf I noticed that it had its attention completely on Tai, that's good, if I do this right I can save Tai and kill Beowulf at the same time. As I reached it dipped downwards slightly so I jumped and stabbed my scythes into its back, noticing its health decrease the same amount as a normal hit.

I continued my climb until I made it to its shoulders, once I was there I stood up, keeping a good grip on its head and reattached my scythes. Smirking slightly as I swung in a wide arc downwards, embedding one head of the powerful weapon into its chest while I jumped off and reefed on the other end of the scythe, splitting the Grimm from the chest upwards.

I was then assailed by notifications, my scythes disappearing as I fell to my knees when the adrenaline left me.

 **[+20 END]  
[+23 STR]  
[+22 DEX]  
[+26 AGI]  
[+16 INT]  
[+20 WIS]  
[+17 LUK]  
[+1 CHA for a cool finisher]**

 **[Title Unlocked: True Intellectual]  
Both INT and WIS have exceeded Lvl 100 and as such you have received this title. Increases the rate which INT and WIS increase by 75%**

 **[+3000 EXP]  
[Level Up!]  
[+20 Skill Points]**

 **[Quest Complete]  
"Save Summer Rose"  
Objectives:  
-Await the fateful day**  
 **-Find Summer  
-Rescue Summer and ensure both your survivals  
Rewards for Success:**  
 **-1000 EXP**  
 **-500 Lien**  
 **-Summer Rose as your weapon teacher**  
 **-Summer lives**  
 **-Fate Changes Drastically**

 **[+500 Lien]**

 **[+1000 EXP]  
[Level Up!]  
[+20 Skill Points]**

 **[Title Unlocked: The Pale Rider]  
Due to your most compatible weapon being the Black Demise scythes, you have gained the title of your predecessor. All scythe related skills increase 200% faster.**

 **[Warning! The timeline has been altered significantly! Any prior knowledge may now be incorrect!]**

So many things! But crap, I can't believe I forgot about how much this would change the timeline! I still would have done it but I should have remembered something so basic!

I was about to get up and go see Summer but then I heard something from behind me…

"O-Onyx?"

101010101010101010101

~Normal POV~

Onyx saw it just before it faded away like the rest of the boss Grimm.

There, imbedded in Taiyang's chest, was Beowulf's claw.

He coughed up blood while trying to stand up but he couldn't do it. He fell right back down to the ground with another violent cough.

Onyx fell to his knees again, but this time it wasn't from exhaustion, the tears falling from his eyes were proof enough of that.

" _Wha-When? How did this happen? I could have sworn it never attac-when I got on its back… It had dipped downwards slightly… I wasn't fast enough…"_ Onyx thought as he stared at the hole through Summer's husband's lung, tears streaming down his face now.

Tai recognized the look on Onyx's face so he did his best to speak "Ki-kid…" he strained as his vision started to blur "This isn't your fa-fault… I should have remembered my gauntlets…" his voice was even harder to hear now as he gave Onyx a once over "Take care of Summer and my daughters for me okay?" he pleaded.

Onyx's heart felt like it was being run through a wood chipper but nonetheless he nodded resolutely "Of course Taiyang… I-I'm sorry!" he cried just as Summer came around the corner, and when she saw Tai laying on the ground with his eyes closed she broke into tears, cradling his body.

While she was doing this Onyx just kept repeating "I'm sorry." Or "I wasn't fast enough."

101010101010101010101

The two spent about an hour in the clearing before Onyx stopped repeating like a broken record while Summer was still sobbing.

"DAMMIT!" Onyx shouted as he punched a nearby tree, knocking it over in the process "I JUST WANTED TO SAVE ONE DAMN PERSON! MAKE THIS A HAPPIER STORY BUT THE WORLD JUST HAD TO GO AND DO THIS! NOW I KNOW HOW **HE** FELT!" he screamed at the sky as his tears fell once again "You can't say everyone, eh? Screw that, I'll work myself to the bone until I'm strong enough to make a world where nobody needs to be saved in the first place…"

Summer who'd been listening spoke her first words since she found them "The way you say that, it makes me think you knew that someone was going to die today…"

Onyx stiffened _"This is my fault… she deserves to know…"_ he thought as he made up his mind "Summer?" he asked.

"Yes?" she replied as her head turned towards him where their silver eyes met in a shared sorrow.

"Don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you… I need you to promise me you won't…" Seeing her nod he continued "You've probably figured it out by now that I'm not exactly an average child… The thing is this is actually my second life… my first being in another world where this world was nothing but a cartoon… I died in that world and was thrown into this one with a crazy system called The Game. It lets me do anything so long as it's in the realm of possibility for an RPG video game…" he said.

Summer raised a delicate eyebrow when he paused "and?" she asked not knowing what he was trying to get at.

"In my last world… you died today." Onyx said but he continued before Summer could respond "But when I first met you and Ruby I made a promise to myself that I would try and save you so that Ruby didn't have to suffer the way she did, I even received a quest for it and that's how I found you. So as I figured out how I was going to do this I ignored one of the effects that a 'success' would bring…"

"And that would be?"

""Fate changes drastically", I was so wrapped up in saving you that I didn't take the time to consider what that meant… Honestly if you told me to leave and never see you and your daughters again I wouldn't be surprised… Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you killed me here and now…" Onyx said getting even more distraught by the second.

" _He thinks he could have saved both of us… he didn't realize that there would be consequences like this… He blames himself for Tai's death…"_ Summer realized before pulling the boy into a hug "Am I upset that Tai's gone? Yes. Am I angry that you kept something like this hidden? Absolutely. But will I punish you? Absolutely not. You did the best you could… you may think this is your fault but the truth is, it isn't… If you want to blame anyone, then blame me for not helping while you were fighting the Beowolf. If I had than it wouldn't have lived long enough to have killed Tai." She said.

Onyx looked at her in surprise "I guess it's on both of us eh?" he said "Well than I've got a promise to fulfill, I've got to take care of you, Ruby and Yang for him." Onyx was still clearly distraught but he pushed himself up.

Summer did the same, the two of them still had puffy eyes from their tears but the unspoken promise to carry the burden of Tai's death together had stopped her crying. The two grunted as they picked up Taiyang's body and began walking back to Summer's home in patch.

1010101010101010101

The pair was about halfway there when Summer began asking the questions that's been on her mind ever since he mentioned his abilities and that he'd come from another world "So how strong are you?" she asked.

Onyx thought on it for a moment "Well if you're looking purely at physical strength, I'm about a sixth of Qrow's strength… although if I felt like it I could jump a lot closer to him with skill points, that being said I'm also really lucky and that's more or less why nobody's killed me for talking to them yet, I have the Charisma of a Beowolf after all." Onyx said with a shrug getting a small laugh from Summer despite the somber mood.

"I see… and how old are you really?"

Onyx blinked "I died when I was 18 so that would make me 21 years old now…" he confessed.

Summer nodded "I see… I'm actually 26 so you're not actually that much older than you… neither is Qrow for that matter." She said making Onyx's eyes widen.

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief "You look like you're 23 at most!"

Summer once again laughed, she could tell what he was doing, he was trying to lighten the mood even the slightest bit and she appreciated it, he truly was moving forward with his promise to Tai.

101010101010101010101

When the two of them finally arrived back at the small house it was long dark. Qrow was sitting on the porch so whenever he saw not just Summer, but his son as well, carrying a familiar shape while covered in blood, he didn't even need to ask before he ran up and pulled the two of them close, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he took in the sight of Taiyang's deceased body.

"Onyx," he began "tomorrow I want to know the truth… I trust you, honest, but I need to know who my son is, that he goes out for a run and comes back with the body of one of my best friends and his wife. But for now let's get you inside and patch up that nasty gash on your back."

Onyx nodded, he planned to tell Qrow the next day anyways and it would be great to have the bleeding effect gone.

Summer on the other hand had her eyes wide before checking his back, sure enough, the three clawed gash was still there "You idiot!" she shouted quietly while looking Onyx in the eyes "You did all that without Aura?" she shook her head, what's done is done… but that doesn't mean she can't correct it.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." She chanted with her hand on Onyx's shoulder.

Qrow was surprised to see Summer unlock his son's Aura but was even more surprised when he saw what color it was, it was the exact opposite of Summer's Aura, being primarily black with highlights of a brilliant emerald.

Onyx saw the pop-up in his FOV right after the colors died down.

 **[Aura Unlocked!]**

 **[Skill Unlocked: Aura Shield (Passive)]  
The invisible barrier protecting you. Drains Aura by the amount of damage it takes.**

 **[Skill Unlocked: Aura Manipulation Lvl: 1 (Active)]  
Your skill at manipulating Aura. Cost: 10AP/s for healing, 50AP/use offensively.**

 **[Skill Discovered: Semblance Lvl: Locked]  
You have not discovered your semblance.**

Immediately after reading these notices, Onyx fell unconscious, the events of the day coupled with his Aura being opened catching up to him.

101010101010101010101

 **Please, everyone whose about to leave this story because I killed Tai, hear me out. Since I started this story I knew I was going to save Summer and I had the idea of killing Tai because it would give Onyx a genuine goal, a reason to get stronger more than just "I want to". Onyx's motivation is to create a world where nobody needs to be saved. Not to be confused with "to save everybody". I feel that this was an important piece of characterization for Onyx and I hope you all enjoy it too.**

 **Also I'm sorry if I'm making this slightly unbelievable but I'm basing their reactions to death based on my own experiences and I'm... well broken as a human being so their reactions to death will be slightly skewed as well since I don't exactly know how an average person deals with death... I cry it out in one burst and then I bear the weight on my shoulders to remind me that not everything is forever...**

 **On a much lighter note, Summer's alive and will be the second person that Onyx ends up with, and before you say anything, technically speaking he's in both Ruby and Summer's age group. Obviously this will not be happening immediately so don't get your hopes up already.**

 **Next chapter will be dealing with the fallout of this one and will conclude the prologue, Cya'll soon!**

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 17  
EXP to Next: 4098**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 260/260**  
 **HP Regen: 52HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: 1060/1060**  
 **AP Regen: 206AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 5300/5300**  
 **MP Regen: 515MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 99**  
 **END: 90**  
 **VIT: 26**  
 **DEX: 97**  
 **AGI: 98**  
 **INT: 103**  
 **WIS: 106**  
 **LUK: 107**  
 **CHA: 14**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **340**


	7. Prologue 6, Finale

**So this is the end of the prologue… but before I begin…**

 **To anyone thinking that the whole Summer situation is disgusting… that's nice… I mean at least Onyx is around the same mental age unlike many other fanfictions with even more frequent, larger age gaps. Hell, even some of the fanfics in the RWBY archive do worse, for example the surprisingly large amount of Ruby x Ozpin stories out there. So I'm sorry but I'll be going through with my plans.**

 **Also, like I said before, this chapter is the fallout from the last chapter so you'll see some other bits of backlash from "Fate changes drastically".**

 **Now that that's over with, onto the chapter!**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

When Onyx woke up, the sun was only just peeking over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the world.

Looking down he realized that there was a bandage wrapped around his chest, probably to cover the scar he'd received on his back. He'd decided during the walk back to the now Rose household that he would leave this scar on his back. As a reminder of his failure. The wound may not have come while trying to save Taiyang but it was the same fight.

He sighed as he began to get up slowly, at least that's what he would have done if his door hadn't flown open to reveal a grief-stricken Yang with tears streaming down her eyes.

She pointed at him with a shaky arm and said "Daddy's dead… He died because of you…" her voice was weak but Onyx knew exactly where this was going, he'd expected it from Summer after all.

"I know," he replied, feeling the tears come up once again but he schooled his features "I could have saved him…" he continued, making Yang look at him "I… I just wasn't fast enough… Taiyang's dead because of me…" he looked at Yang dead in the eyes now "You can blame me for his death all you want, it's true… but when he was dying he made me promise to help take care of you girls, so I will." He said.

"I HATE YOU!" Yang shouted as she slammed the door while running away.

Onyx bowed his head, letting the tears flow free again only passingly noticing the significance of Yang's emblem disappearing from his map.

101010101010101010101

~Qrow's POV~

When I heard Yang shouting and slamming a door shut I knew she must have gone to try and talk to Onyx and he must have told her to blame him. Ughh, that kid's an idiot…

I heard about what happened yesterday from Summer and let me tell you, it was a pretty big surprise to hear that my three year old son managed to slaughter a horde of Beowolves with a wooden scythe… but we couldn't exactly tell the kids that so we changed the story so that Summer killed the Beowolves because Onyx popped in at an opportune moment, distracting them while Summer killed them except one got past her and was about to kill him but Tai showed up and saved while taking the blow himself, killing him.

I didn't like lying to my nieces but I didn't really have much choice. It worked well enough for Ruby, I'm actually surprised that she understood what happened, and she didn't hold a grudge against Onyx because, and I quote, 'It must have been an accident, the cookies he makes prove that he wouldn't do it for nothing.'

…Never change Ruby, never change. Either way Yang didn't take the news as well and set herself on a path to confront Onyx.

Glancing over at Summer who was comforting Ruby, she may have taken the Onyx part well but she did just lose her father, she nodded towards my son's room. Silently thanking her I made my way to go see Onyx.

101010101010101010101

~Normal POV~

Onyx's head was still down when the door was lightly opened.

"Hey kid," Qrow greeted quietly, closing the door as he moved to sit at the foot of the bed "how are ya handling things?" he asked.

Onyx looked up and shook his head "It feels terrible…" he admitted "I got Taiyang killed and Yang hates me now. That and after I explain to you who I am you'll probably disown me…"

Qrow sighed "I'm not gonna tell you you're wrong about Yang, I wouldn't be surprised from the way she reacted, but you didn't kill Tai and I doubt anything you say will be that ba-" he said before Onyx cut him off.

"I'm 21 years old and I come from a different world where this one was a work of fiction that I watched" he said in a deadpan.

Qrow blinked "So?"

Onyx was confused by the question "What do you mean "So?"? I knew that Summer was going to die yesterday so, using an ability I received when I came to this world that basically makes me into a video game character, when I met Summer and Ruby I promised myself I would save Summer. It even went so far as to give me a quest for it. But I was stupid and didn't think it through that "Fate changes drastically" would mean that Tai would die!" by the end of it Onyx was shouting, not loud enough to disturb the people in the other room however.

Whether or not it was just to irritate Onyx or not, he'll never know but Qrow replied with yet another simple "So?"

""So?" What?" if it was to irritate the child, it worked.

"So what if you didn't perfectly predict the future? You're not clairvoyant, you can't see the future. The entire thing was an accident, and before you say it, "I wasn't fast enough" isn't a valid reason for why this would be your fault."

Qrow's words struck Onyx hard. He wouldn't ever accept that Tai's death wasn't his fault but he wouldn't beat himself up about it anymore.

"Now," Qrow began "Who are you?"

" _Ah, there's the dreaded question…"_ Onyx thought "I told you already, I'm a 21 yea-" he started before being cut off.

"I'm not asking who you were, I'm asking who you are." He corrected with a smile on his face.

Seeing the smile on his father's face Onyx couldn't help but do the same "I am Onyx Shade, Qrow Branwen's adopted son." He said the smile never leaving his face.

101010101010101010101

The two had stayed like that for a couple minutes before they entered the main room where they were greeted with the sight of Summer holding a now sleeping Ruby… It seems that the revelation drained her.

Summer was quick to gesture them to be quiet as to not awaken the sleeping Ruby, to which the two nodded.

As the two sat down Qrow was the first to say something "So, Onyx, can I see that scythe that Summer told me you pulled from nowhere?" he asked.

The eldest Rose was now paying very close attention, she had been wondering about it too.

Onyx sighed but nodded.

"Load, Blades." He chanted, feeling the mana course through his body with a pleasant heat to it. He then extended his arms outwards where the two blades of the Black Demise appeared in another flourish of light, but it wasn't finished there. A pulse of Aura shot forwards into the blades covering them in a green and black glow before it faded down revealing that the skulls that had previously possessed menacing red eyes had changed colors. The eyes of the left scythe having become emerald green while the eyes of the right had become pitch black. Onyx was about to say something about the lightshow but he was interrupted by a notification.

 **[Black Demise II]  
** **Rank: A+  
Black Demise is a weapon with a long and bloody history amongst the demon lords. Some legends claim that the unnatural rites used to create the weapon have imbued it with a limited form of sentience. Bound with unholy blazing runes of power, Black Demise seizes the inner strength of every opponent and adds it to that of its wielder.  
Has a 10% life steal effect for every hit.  
After being exposed to your Aura, the scythes have accepted you as their master and have evolved to belong solely to you.  
When a boss is killed by these scythes they absorb its STR stat and provide the same amount as a boost** **to your STR when wielded. This effect stacks for every time a boss is slain by them. Current boost: 670 STR.  
Revealing the true name of this Noble Phantasm will transform it into Death's reaper form's scythe.**

" _Huh, I guess I'm literally Death now…"_ Onyx thought before smirking at Qrow "Hey dad" he began while putting the scythes on his lap, secretly keeping the handles clutched in his hand "Wanna have an arm wrestle?" he asked.

Qrow was confused but shrugged and put his arm out.

Summer was confused as well but for a different reason _"Didn't he say that he only had about a sixth of Qrow's physical strength?"_ she thought.

Onyx grabbed Qrow's arm and began counting them down.

"3,"

"2,"

"1,"

"Go." He said calmly, feeling Qrow's arm begin to strain against his own. With the added strength that Black Demise was giving him he was able to hold off Qrow's arm easily enough.

Determining that the contest had gone on long enough, Onyx started exerting his own pressure downwards, pushing it down easily as Qrow had expended his strength already.

As soon as his hand hit the ground Qrow seemingly teleported to the corner with an aura of disappointment was surrounding him and muttering "Beaten by a three year old…" repeatedly… It was a rather depressing sight to be honest.

Summer raised an eyebrow "I thought you said you were only a sixth of Qrow's strength physically?" she asked.

Onyx nodded "I am but apparently these scythes absorb the strength of bosses that I've killed with them and add it to my own when I'm holding them," he said showing her the scythes before trying to dispel them "Huh? Why aren't they disappearing?"

Summer again looked at him quizzically "Are they supposed to?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are… They're a construct of magic and are supposed to be able to be dispelled at any time…" Onyx replied before glancing at them once again "Unless they've become a physical existence?"

Deciding to put it to the test, instead of trying to dispel them again Onyx attempted to put them into his inventory. It worked.

So while he was trying to figure out how he somehow turned his projection into a true existence Summer was trying to wrap her head around the fact that Onyx had just said that he can use magic.

The two put their thought aside however when Qrow had returned to them "Well as interesting as all this is… We should probably get to planning Tai's funeral…" he said somberly, receiving a nod from Summer and Onyx.

101010101010101010101

~Omniscient POV~

The funeral had gone off without a hitch and twelve years have passed.

Onyx and Qrow had moved into the Rose household, much to Yang's displeasure. She had done everything that she could to make the gamer miserable. From occasionally tripping him to destroying some of the things he brought with him and over the years it had only gotten worse. She was a kind and loving sister to Ruby but when Onyx was involved, she changed completely.

Speaking of Ruby, she'd grown to be Onyx's best, and only, friend (Except for Summer). The two of them had bonded when Onyx had started reading weapon magazines (to add more versatility to the UBW whenever he finally unlocked it) and Ruby had popped over his shoulder to see what he was reading, ending up with the two of them becoming weapon nuts much to Qrow's displeasure. The reason for his lack of friends, while in large part due to his absolutely abysmal charisma, was also caused by Yang doing her best to screw him over socially… Yeah, people have a tendency to stay away from the person who the most popular girl in school says killed her father, no matter how much said girl's sister attempts to run a damage control.

Summer had begun training both Onyx and Ruby at the age of ten in the art of scythe wielding with the occasional assistance of Qrow whenever he wasn't busy on a mission for Ozpin. The two were both prodigies and Onyx managed to pump his "Scythe Proficiency" skill up to 92.

Whenever they began going to Signal Academy, Ruby created the Crescent Rose as her weapon while Onyx created his own separable double headed scythe called Silver Moon so he would be able to keep the Black Demise hidden. With the future having changed the way it had, he was going to need as many trump cards as he could get.

Silver Moon was much less flashy than the Black Demise but that's understandable as this scythe isn't a Noble Phantasm. The blades were silver and were undecorated. They were connected to the handles at a pivoting point so that they could close up and attach to his belt without getting in his way. On the handles however there was a trigger and a revolver barrel on either side so he had a ranged option.

Yang's weapon was surprisingly still the Ember Celica. She still wound up becoming a brawler but her style wasn't the same as she hadn't trained with Tai and had instead created a more unique style.

The two girls wound up growing up to appear the same way that they did in cannon. As for Onyx's appearance… he now appeared to have a more defined, muscular body. His previously short black hair had grown to be just below his chin, is shaggy and it now has a natural emerald green fringe in the front. His silver eyes had grown sharper and he now stood at 5'7". His attire now consists of a pair of black combat boots, black technical pants that have a silver chain at the left pocket, an emerald green t-shirt covered by a black jacket that's been left open, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a dark brown utility belt.

Onyx had decided that, as a tribute to the people whose power he's effectively stolen, his emblem would be Shirou's command seals between the ears of the Darksiders 2 logo.

Of course his skills had grown as well. His sneaking skill had increased to 31, hand to hand had increased to 24, reinforcement had increased to 75, aura manipulation had increased to 3 (It was surprising to see that nothing had changed from it at all yet), his semblance was still locked and perhaps the most interesting change is his bow skill.

 **[Bow Mastery Lvl: 7]  
You will never miss a shot on a stationary target, no matter the distance or natural influences such as wind. You have a 70% chance of hitting a moving target within 100m, weather has no influence.**

Onyx had been busy trying to master his archery so he could make use of his ability of alteration when he finally unlocked the rest of the UBW and he got a bit out of hand.

Sometimes, Onyx and Qrow would go out and hunt Grimm for some more practical training which had gained Onyx seven levels over the course of his training and a large increase in stats… well, most of them.

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 24  
EXP to Next: 11057**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 1020/1020**  
 **HP Regen: 204HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: 2570/2570**  
 **AP Regen: 512AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 12850/12850**  
 **MP Regen: 1280MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 219**  
 **END: 200**  
 **VIT: 102**  
 **DEX: 217**  
 **AGI: 214**  
 **INT: 256**  
 **WIS: 257**  
 **LUK: 283**  
 **CHA: 48**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **480**

This training also served to teach Onyx that, now that Black Demise II had become a genuine existence, he could summon Kanshou and Bakuya where, he experimented for a while before he figured out how to properly break the Noble Phantasms.

Now that you're all caught up I present to you the current situation, with Onyx walking alongside an excited Ruby to pick up some more ammo for their weapons.

1010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

Ruby and I were walking on our way to one of our favorite weapon shops, From Dust Till Dawn late at night to pick up some more ammo.

I've considered over and over about whether or not I want to just dump 200 points into Charisma so I don't end up suffering for it latter but I've always talked myself out of it.

After having lived in this world for just over 15 years now, I don't feel like an outsider to it. All the people in this world, they've become my reality. I don't exactly remember much about the RWBY I watched before coming here except for a couple key points like Ozpin's group, Pyrrha's death and the main cast's backgrounds. Otherwise, I've forgotten it and am glad about that. It gets rid of a large number of stupid things I could do to change things that would only end up making things worse in the end.

At any rate, when Ruby and I arrived the first thing we did was sprint-walk over to the magazines of the store to look at some of the new weapons that people have made. It was when we were doing that, that I got my second quest.

 **[Mandatory Quest Added]  
"Would You Like to Attend My School?"**

 **Objectives:  
-Interfere with the robbery of From Dust Till Dawn  
-Fight off the goons  
-Chase ? ? ?  
-Survive**

 **Optional:  
-Stop the helicopter  
-Kill ? ? ?**

 **Success:  
-5000 EXP  
-10000 Lien  
-Admission into Beacon  
[Optional Objective Rewards]  
-Fate Changes Drastically  
-Dark Forces are significantly weakened**

 **Failure:  
-Death of Ruby Rose  
-Must wait to attend Beacon**

When I finished reading the quest pop-up I heard Ruby complete the first objective of the quest for me.

"Are you robbing us?"

101010101010101010101

 **Yang will not be a bitch for long. Sorry, had to point that out first things first. Please remember that Yang has a rather large temper if you're looking for a reason as to why Yang's been doing what she has.**

 **Next chapter we finally move into "Cannon", it might not seem like there's been very many differences at this point but there are which you'll see soon. Other than that there's not much to say so I'll see y'all next chapter!**

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **Good Luck Charm**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 24  
EXP to Next: 11057**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 1020/1020**  
 **HP Regen: 204HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: 2570/2570**  
 **AP Regen: 512AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 12850/12850**  
 **MP Regen: 1280MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 219**  
 **END: 200**  
 **VIT: 102**  
 **DEX: 217**  
 **AGI: 214**  
 **INT: 256**  
 **WIS: 257**  
 **LUK: 283**  
 **CHA: 48**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **480**


	8. Chapter 1, The Beginning of Change

_**Corrections made to a couple chapters, will be updated with a new chapter later tonight.**_

 **Hey everyone, sorry this took as long as it did but life got in the way. To everyone saying that Yang being mad at him for ten years is stupid… I agree. There will be happy Yang** **this chapter, or at least not hostile… Finally, I'd like to thank everyone reading this story, last chapter we passed 100 Favs, 150 Alerts and 6000 views. That's awesome and I'm glad that so many people are enjoying my writing. Onto the chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asked 'innocently' slowly reaching to grab Crescent Rose from its resting place on her back.

Brandishing a sword while nodding, the poor grunt didn't even have a chance to blink before he was soaring through the shops window. I smirked as I pulled out Silver Moon while turning to Ruby "Shall we mi'lady?" I asked as she blushed slightly and smirked back at me.

 **[+1 CHA]**

Just like that the two of us ran through the store as Ruby shifted her weapon into its scythe form and I put my scythes together as we jumped out the same hole the goon had gone through.

Once we got outside I quickly put my mind to work analyzing the situation. There were five goons that just came through the door and a man with orange hair and green eyes with eye liner. He's wearing a white suit and a bowler hat while carrying a cane that I could tell was his weapon thanks to Structural Analysis.

 **[Melodic Cudgel]  
Normal Weapon.  
Roman Torchwick's trusty cane. He's had this cane with him since before he became a thief and was a huntsman in training at Signal Academy. It doubles as a flare launcher.**

Okay so that must be Roman then… that's actually kinda interesting but it makes sense I guess for him to have been in training before he became a thief. I can only see the weapon's history so I actually can't see why he became a thief. I have a couple theories but now is not the time for that.

I shook my head to clear my thought of possible theories and turned to the grunts, using Observe to see what we're up against.

 **[Junior's Goons]  
Lvl: 14  
HP: 80/80 {KO Point = 20HP}  
STR: 55  
INT: 7**

Oh crap, I completely forgot that I these guys wouldn't have Aura, I can actually kill them…

Turning to Ruby I can see from her badass posing that she isn't exactly worried about it, so I won't either. I'll just trust myself to hold back a bit.

 **[Skill Unlocked: Suppression (Active)]  
Allows you to limit the amount of strength you use when fighting. Useful when trying not to kill your opponent when they are significantly weaker than you. Your stats will not increase when suppressed. Cost: None.**

Well that's handy. Using that to suppress my stats so I'm sitting at a comfortable 95, I twirl my scythe in a couple wide circles before posing similarly to Ruby.

"So you take left, I'll take right, whoever beats grunt #5 wins?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's go!"

Ah Ruby, ever the cheerful one… regardless of that the two of us take off towards our respective goons. Of course Ruby reached her targets first (Cheater used her semblance), starting off with a quick kick to a grunt's chest.

I would have kept watching as she kicked their asses but I had my own targets to deal with, not to mention that this was a race now. The moment that I reached my first victi- I mean opponent, I ducked down low to avoid the sword that was approaching in an arc from my right then spun on the ball of my foot using the rear blade of my scythe I hooked it behind his leg, pulling it out from under him and dropping him to the ground while dealing 20 points of damage. Damn, they must have like no endurance…

Deciding to finish the man while he was on the ground I hit bashed his face with the end of my scythes pole, dishing 59 damage to him, making me very glad I decided to not use the pointy end. I glanced at Ruby to see her just finishing up her first goon as well. Suddenly I felt the wind shift from behind my neck so I leaned forwards just in time as I felt a blade cross through where I just was.

From there I quickly jumped forwards, splitting my scythes apart as I caught the second swing with my left blade, which I pushed away from myself, throwing the grunt off balance which gave me the opening that I needed to slash my other scythe across his back dealing a worrying 77 damage.

As I turned towards my partner in justice I saw her just finishing her second grunt and she was turning to me. We locked eyes for just a second before turning to the last goon, and, suppressing my strength down to 75 but increasing my agility to its actual level, took off to see who would win our little competition.

Ruby made was the first to reach the grunt, dealing a solid 17 damage with a kick to his chest, it looks like her hand to hand skill is worse than mine…

Anyways, thanks to Ruby I can't use my scythe here so I think I'll just drop kick him. Doing as I planned, the goon fell to the ground where both Ruby and I curb-stomped him at the same time, dealing the required amount of damage to knock him out.

"So it's a tie again?" I asked as we high fived.

"Yup!" she replied popping the 'P'.

 **[Mandatory Quest Updated]  
"Would You Like to Attend My School?"**

 **Objectives:  
-Interfere with the robbery of From Dust Till Dawn  
-Fight off the goons  
-Chase Roman Torchwick  
-Survive**

 **Optional:  
-Stop the helicopter  
-Kill ? ? ?**

 **Success:  
-5000 EXP  
-10000 Lien  
-Admission into Beacon  
[Optional Objective Rewards]  
-Fate Changes Drastically  
-Dark Forces are significantly weakened**

 **Failure:  
-Death of Ruby Rose  
-Must wait to attend Beacon**

"Well then, time to get to work on Mr. Pompous over there."

As the words left my mouth Roman's attention snapped over to me with a glare "Hey, Kid, respect your elders! What are you even trying to do anyways? I've got you outclassed!" he shouted, getting me to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'Outclassed'?" I asked before clarifying "I mean I'd understand if you were wearing a fedora but a bowler hat? I mean come on…" Glancing to my left Ruby seems to be stifling a laugh.

As it turns out however, Roman may not like getting his style insulted. I mean if looks could kill I'd probably be six and a half feet under. The extra half is from what Summer would do to my corpse if she found out how I died…

 **[Skill Unlocked: Taunt (Active) Lvl: 1]  
This skill is effectively Russian Roulette. If your Charisma is not greater than the targets by the amount determined by the skill's level instead of the target making a mistake, they will just become VERY angry, doubles targets attack if the taunt fails. CHA must exceed targets by 100 to succeed. Cost: None.**

FUCK IT, I'M DONE! IF I SURVIVE THIS I'M PUTTING 200 POINTS INTO CHARISMA!

My mental snap aside it seems that I missed Torchwick saying something to Ruby before he ran away. I also released my suppression on my stats at this point.

Ruby, being the incorrigibly good person she is turned to the shop owner, Dusty, if I remember correctly, "You okay if we go after him?" she asked to which he nodded.

A quick glance at each other the two of us pointed our scythes behind us and pulled our respective triggers, launching us into the air with enough force to make it to the top of the building Roman had climbed… Now that I think about it, I really should NOT do that while inside a building, I'd probably break my head open or something…

Shaking my head I looked up to see Roman standing on the edge of a Bullhead pointing the Melodic Cudgel at Ruby's feet, something that sparked a faint memory about the series where the same thing happened.

"End of the line, Red!" he shouted over the whirring of the engines. I glanced to my left expecting to see the Huntress that saved Ruby on her way…

But she wasn't there.

Time seemed to slow down as I saw the flare getting launched from Roman's weapon… I was too far, even if I reinforced my body to its utmost limits I wouldn't be able to make it. Acting on complete instinct I channeled my Aura to my hand and threw it forwards, despite how hopeless it seemed.

 **[Semblance Unlocked!]**

 **[The Pale Rider Lvl: 1]  
A multi-leveled Semblance as well as the true power of your soul. New abilities are unlocked, and the cost of them decrease as your semblance increases in level.  
Stage 1: Death's Grip, Cost: 100 AP/Use  
Allows you to grab objects that are not built into a solid object and pull them towards you. If used on an anchored object you will be pulled towards it.  
Stage 2: The Reaper's Hands, Cost: Locked  
Stage 3: Dust, Cost: Locked  
Stage 4: Despair, Cost: Locked  
Stage 5: Teleport Slash, Cost: Locked  
Stage 6: Void Walker, Cost: Locked  
Stage 7: Phase Walker, Cost: Locked  
Stage 8: Soul Splitter, Cost: Locked  
Stage 9: Grief Form, Cost: Locked  
Stage 10: *e *#r *o*#, Cost: Locked**

I saw the notification, but I didn't really care all that much after seeing the name of the first ability. The layer of black and green Aura encompassing my outstretched arm seemed to jump as it responded to my will, leaping forwards and grabbing Ruby by her cape before I yanked my arm back, bringing the hand shaped manifestation of my semblance back to me with Ruby still clutched in its grip.

It was just in time to because just as it got Ruby out of the blast radius, the flare hit a crystal of red dust, causing a massive explosion. When Ruby reached my arms I hugged her tight.

Thank Oum she's safe… Man… I've really become part of this world haven't I? I glance to my left again, it seems that Glynda decided to show up now and stopped the Bullhead from getting away, welp time to go help her. Ruby's still a bit shaken so I'll be working alone with Glynda on this one.

Dashing forwards as a woman in a red and yellow dress walked out to the open hangar door while keeping her face in the shadows so I began firing some bullets at her while Glynda was playing super powered ping-pong with the woman.

Unfortunately, it did nothing at all but I did catch a glimpse of the woman creating fire from nothing… Damnit, I remember someone doing that in the show but I can't remember who!

It didn't take much longer before the woman simply destroyed the debris that they had been throwing around before creating a minefield of fire on the ground as the Bullhead pulled away.

Like hell I'm going to let that happen!

I surged forwards once again, ignoring the burns and damage I'm taking, I combine my scythes into their more pole-armish form.

Glynda seemed to have noticed what I was doing from the way her eyes widened "STOP!" she shouted, but it was too late for her.I'd already planted my scythe into the ground and pulled the trigger.

Flying through the air with a flip and a twist I looped the blade around the woman's ankle and fired of another shot, except in the opposite direction that I'm moving. Needless to say we both wound up plummeting very quickly towards the ground while the Bullhead got away.

I grabbed the woman and held her below me so she'll take the brunt of the fall and no sooner that I did so, we hit the ground.

101010101010101010101

Well I just learned three things… the first: gravity does a number on Aura. I know because the woman's Aura shattered on impact. The second thing I learned is that human bodies do not make good pillows. This one I learned because my own Aura shattered as well. The third… well it's that this woman has very soft breasts… It was an accident I swear! My luck is a blessing and a curse.

 **[Debuff: Aura Exhaustion]  
When you run out of Aura it will not have a chance to regenerate for ten minutes. While this Debuff is applied it is still possible to use your Semblance, however it will cost twice as much to your HP as it would your AP.**

Okay, this is a really bad situation, this just became a fight to the death and- why am I in the air again?

 **[-15 HP]**

My thoughts were broken when I felt my body slam into a wall. Groaning I looked up to see the woman walking towards me while there were cinders falling through the air from the debris she burnt earlier.

Wait, that's right! This is Cinder Fall! Oh Oum, I'm about to do something really stupid by killing her aren't I?

Cinder continued to saunter her way towards me, making a sword out of glass in her right hand "You know," she began "if you hadn't groped me back there I might have let you live…" the fact that she's smiling only makes her words more terrifying "But, now… Well I hope you said goodbye."

Just like that she thrusted towards me. Acting quickly, I reinforced my body as much as I could and rolled to the right, dodging the blade by a hair's breadth.

 **[Boss: Cinder Fall]  
HP: 1996/2000  
AP: 0/14000  
AGI: 540  
END: 120**

Okay, I can do this… with my short notice reinforcement I was able to double my physical stats so I'll just have to plan well and I should be able to pull through…

Pushing off the ground I decided to test the waters as they say, and rush at her with my scythe at the ready.

Spinning it on my left I blocked her sword and threw it off, using her momentary unbalance to press on with a swing to her right flank, which I then turned into a swing to her gut, which was blocked but that's okay… I pulled Silver Moon's rear trigger and using the recoil to push my front blade forwards, slamming the blunt of the blade into her stomach before I slashed at the arm that was not holding her sword, her left, severing it from the elbow making her scream in pain before I jumped back to catch my breath.

 **[Cinder Fall]  
HP: 400/2000**

I'll be honest, I expected this to be a lot harder… just goes to show ya what can happen if you fight someone before they're at full power.

 **[Murphy's Law has activated]**

Damnit… I was so distracted by my thoughts that I wasn't able to react in time to dodge the sword thrown at my chest. As such it embedded itself in my stomach despite my reinforcement… her strength must be almost as high as her agility then.

 **[-100 HP]**

I quickly pulled the sword out of my body, which in hindsight was not the best idea since it gave be the bleeding effect, and threw it away.

Cinder's screaming had stopped now and her eyes looked to have fire burning in them. Her face was contorting into a sadistic grin as she put her hand out in front of her "BURN!" she shouted, creating an enormous torrent of fire from her palm.

Thinking quickly, I began spinning my scythe in front of me like a windmill in the hopes that it will disperse the flames, which it did, although my hands were being burnt, my gloves having disintegrated almost immediately.

Glancing at Cinder's health bar, I noticed that it hadn't gone down from using her fire attack, which must mean that it isn't Aura based… in other words, it's magic…

Luckily for me Cinder stopped trying to incinerate me… oh nope, she's just preparing something b-… why are my hands still burning..?

My eyes widen in shock before I glance down at Silver Moon to confirm my fears. Yup, my scythe is white hot and there's a significant amount of fire dust in it…

Thinking quickly I started to run forwards as if to get one last slash in before my scythe goes boom, which is half true.

Igniting her hands on fire, Cinder moved her body to intercept the only possible strike I could pull off right now. All I did was smirk and do something I learned from Darksiders II when I played it.

I threw my scythe to the right while jumping to the right and using Death's Grip, which unfortunately decreased my health by 200 points, leaving me in a potentially precarious situation for what I'm about to do, to grab it and pull the weapon through her torso "This is for Amber you bitch!" I got out, to which Cinder gasped, just before my scythe exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere, killing Cinder, and, although it was minor, the shockwave from the blast pushed me into a wall that hadn't been destroyed, making my world go black. The last thing I saw was:

 **[Debuff: Concussed]  
When hit with a shockwave or blunt object that makes your health drop below 20% you will lose consciousness, potentially forgetting details of what had happened up to ten minutes before. When fighting Grimm, it must be the environment that acts as the blunt force, should an attack with a blade drop you below 20% and after you are hit with a blunt you will not be concussed.**

1010101010101010101

~Normal POV~

When Yang heard the news of what happened to Onyx she was shocked. She didn't really hate him after all… well, not anymore.

For almost three years that had in fact been the case but once she tuned nine, her more rational brain realized that Onyx was, in fact, not at fault for the death of her dad, and she actually respected him for shouldering that burden on his own… _"He must be so strong"_ she'd thought at the time. Unfortunately, by this point however she had also grown old enough to have a sense of pride. This pride prevented her from just apologizing to Onyx like she felt she should.

But the fact remained that she thought of him as one of the strongest people she knew, so when Summer, Ruby, Qrow and herself got a call while they were celebrating Ruby getting into Beacon early because of her accomplishments the night before, she was terrified to hear that Onyx was in the hospital due to injuries and not just out chasing after the bad guy like she'd expected after hearing the story from Ruby.

As the one to pick up the phone, she didn't even get the comfort of a second hand report, just the cold facts from the hospital staff. The first thing she did was shout what had happened before she grabbed Qrow, somehow, and ran off to the nearest Bullhead station, followed closely by Ruby who caught up with her semblance and Summer who's just that fast.

The entire group was nervous on the ride to Vale, though for various reasons.

For Yang, it was because she realized just now that she might not get the chance to apologize to Onyx for all the things she'd done. For Summer, it was because she was having flashbacks to what Onyx looked like after he'd saved her that day all those years ago and was praying that it won't be as bad. Qrow was worried for his safety like any father would his son.

Ruby though… she was on the verge of tears. Instead of following and maybe helping Onyx, she'd started gushing over the huntress that had helped them. She hadn't thanked her best friend for saving her and had actually left him to fend for himself against someone she saw even the huntress having serious trouble against, even with Onyx as backup at the time.

By the time the aircraft had landed the four were more than ready to run off as fast as possible, which they did. The hospital wasn't very far from the station so they arrived fairly quickly.

Upon entering the pristine white lobby of the building Qrow walked up to the lady at the desk "Hey, we're here to see my son" he said.

The lady glanced up before opening a program on her computer "Name?" she asked.

Summer walked up to the woman "His name is Onyx Shade" she said.

The lady typed it into her computer "The Miracle Child? He's in room 142, but be sure to knock once you get there. He's talking to the man who found him right now and not even the doctors are allowed in" she said.

Ruby was the next to step up "Why?"

The woman glanced upwards again at the little reaper's question "Well, the person who found him is the headmaster of Beacon Academy" she replied.

The group glanced to each other confused but thanked the lady and continued to Onyx's room.

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

Ughh, I feel like I got hit by a truck… huh?

 **[Mandatory Quest Complete!]  
"Would You Like to Attend My School?"**

 **Objectives:  
-Interfere with the robbery of From Dust Till Dawn  
-Fight off the goons  
-Chase Roman Torchwick  
-Survive**

 **Optional Objectives Completed:  
-Kill Cinder Fall**

 **Success:  
-5000 EXP  
-10000 Lien  
-Admission into Beacon  
[Optional Objective Rewards]  
-Fate Changes Drastically  
-Dark Forces are significantly weakened**

 **[+36 END]  
[+34 STR]  
[+37 VIT]  
[+42 DEX]  
[+31 AGI]  
[+38 INT]  
[+35 WIS]  
[+50 LUK]  
[+3 CHA for a cool finisher]**

 **[Scythe Proficiency has reached Lvl 100!]  
You are now a master with a scythe. 100% increase to damage with a scythe.**

 **[Scythe Mastery Lvl: 1]  
Your continued growth with the scythe. 101% increase to damage with a scythe.**

 **[Explosive Crafting Lvl: 1]  
Your ability to create explosives. You can make small explosives with a 10% success rate.**

 **[Title Unlocked: Miracle Child]  
Increases Health recovery by 50%**

 **[+20,060 EXP]  
[Level Up!]  
[+20 Skill Points]  
[Level Up!]  
[+20 Skill Points]**

 **[+10000 Lien]**

 **[Fate has Changed Drastically]**

That's right I took Cinder off the Bullhead and killed her… also holy hell those are some nice increases! Speaking of… wasn't I going to spend some stat points..? So 520/8=65 so that's 65 points to all my stats. Huh, I feel like I'm forgetting something important… Whatever, lets use these.

 **[+65 END]  
[+65 STR]  
[+65 VIT]  
[+65 DEX]  
[+65 AGI]  
[+65 INT]  
[+65 WIS]  
[+65 LUK]**

Now, I think it's about time to open my eyes.

"Okay, so where am I?" I mutter as I glance around. Okay, white walls and ceiling? Check. Uncomfortable bed? Check. Thick blue curtains and a man with gray hair? Chec- wait what?

"Ah I see you've awoken" the unknown man said as he stood up with his cane in hand "I owe you a great debt. That woman that you killed was planning a massive terrorist attack on the city".

"Ah," I said, my eyes instinctively shifting to the man's cane "No problem" the moment my gaze locked on the item, my head started pounding.

 **[Oum's Key]  
Divine Construct.  
Current Owner: Ozpin/Monty Oum  
The weapon used by Monty Oum throughout all of his reincarnation. In the past the weapon was capable of projecting a large blade of light when magic was channelled through it, however the current bodies (Except for few exceptions) of the inhabitants of Remnant have lost the ability to channel magic thus this ability has been lost for nearly 1000 years.**

"Professor Ozpin" I added once the headache faded.

Ozpin appeared concerned for a moment "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a sudden spike of pain" I replied as though it was nothing.

"I see… So I see you have silver eyes."

Oh ho ho so that's why he's still here "I do, why?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"No reason," yeah, that answer was too quick "Now, I've taken a look at your file. I'd like to invite you to come to my school and with your performance last night, well, depending on how well you do in the initiation you might get a slightly different stay at Beacon. That is if you accept?"

I knew this was coming and I've already thought it all over so without hesitation I replied "I'd be honored sir!"

10101010101010101010101

 **Welp that's a wrap on that chapter. My reasoning for why Yang held onto her stupid grudge has come out and she will be confronting Onyx with it next chapter.**

 **Also yes, the entire point of the "concussed" Debuff having the chance to make Onyx forget things was in fact so he would forget to put 200 points into Charisma. I thought it would be fun with what I have planned.**

 **Killing Cinder. There's a reason. I've already decided that I'm more or less giving cannon the finger thanks to the butterfly effect.**

 **Oh no! Silver moon is broken whatever shall Onyx do? (Perhaps Kanshou and Bakuya?)**

 **To the guest who reviewed this chapter, no Onyx will not be doing missions for Ozpin. It means something else entirely and also to the reviewer about teams, there will be no five person teams. Please remember that neither Qrow nor Summer are actually involved with Ozpin in this story.**

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **The Pale Rider**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 26  
EXP to Next: 28004**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 2040/2040**  
 **HP Regen: 408HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: 3570/3570**  
 **AP Regen: 718AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 17850/17850**  
 **MP Regen: 1759MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 318**  
 **END: 301**  
 **VIT: 204**  
 **DEX: 324**  
 **AGI: 310**  
 **INT: 359**  
 **WIS: 357**  
 **LUK: 398**  
 **CHA: 51**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **0**


	9. Chapter 2, Reforging Bonds

**Heyyo! I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been busy with life and a serious case of writer's block.**

 **Anyway I've decided that, since I've started a second story, two weeks should be the average gap between chapters. By the way, to anyone wondering if this will be a five person team type story, the answer is no it will not. Oh, I'm not sure if I've mentioned this already but the main reason for Onyx's sudden bursts of stat growth is because he is either in a very physically pressing situation, or he's in a life and death situation. In other words, Desperation=Perspiration. You work harder, thus growing faster, when you're desperate. Just thought I would clear that up. Also to** _ **ChaosJeff**_ **, for this story, it is in fact a confirmed no to the harem (Two girls is not technically a harem), but that doesn't mean I won't write one. If you're interested in Kingdom Hearts, check out my other story, where there is in fact a harem. PS: Flattery will get you everywhere and yes, I did advertise myself, I don't exactly care about shame.**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

~Normal POV~

Ozpin seemed pleased with the response he received "Fantastic, I will be expecting great things from you Mr. Shade" he said as he turned to the door.

Onyx bit his tongue. He really didn't want to say what was sitting on the tip of it but his sense of humor and instinctive desire to troll Ozpin won in the end.

"I'm sure only Oum could judge potential better than you sir" he said which cause the headmaster to stumble in his step before leaving the room without a word, something that made Onyx smirk. It's not everyone who can make THE Ozpin, Aka: Monty Oum, stumble in his step with mere words.

101010101010101010101

~Ozpin's POV~

Thousands of thoughts are presently running through my mind. First this boy somehow manages to kill the woman who robbed Amber of her powers and set her on the road to recovery. Then, he didn't seem surprised at all when I invited him to attend Beacon, It's almost like he knew exactly what I was there for. And finally, although perhaps most distressingly, the way he 'complimented' me as I left the room was far too knowingly.

I don't think that he's a threat so long as I don't hurt the people he cares about by accident, but I'll keep my eye on him… he might end up as my greatest asset if I play my cards right…

With my decision made I continued down the hall, only to see Ruby Rose running to the room I had just left. I took a second glance however because I noticed a woman who looked eerily like the young girl.

"Excuse me miss," I called to her "But would you happen to be the mother of a Ruby Rose?"

101010101010101010101

~Normal POV~

Summer pointed to herself, to which Ozpin nodded so she walked over to him "It's been a while Ms. Rose," he said while extending his hand "I would like to finalize some details on Ruby's transfer to Beacon. Would you happen to know where I could find young Mr. Shade's parents? I need to make arrangements with them as well for his transfer"

Summer smiled before turning around "Qrow?" she called, getting the man, who had recently passed them, to look in her direction "You're needed over her. Onyx is going to Beacon with Ruby!" she finished almost frantically. She seemed to be excited about this development, something that was mirrored by Ruby.

Qrow sighed and shook his head at their antics, "I'm coming" he said as he made his way over.

"Mr. Branwen?" Ozpin questioned "I was unaware that you had a child… I guess I wouldn't know since you haven't contacted me in years…" he muttered the last part under his breath.

"Well, whose problem is that Oz?" Qrow asked rhetorically "Anyways, what do I have to sign?"

Shrugging Ozpin took out two sets of forms from… somewhere… and passed it to them "You only need to sign on the first and last pages, the rest is for me to fill out" he said as he also gave them some pens.

After giving the forms a quick read the two adults signed the papers and turned to leave, starting to get anxious to see Onyx.

"Wait a moment Ms. Rose. There's something I'd like to talk to you about for a moment" Summer stopped to look at Ozpin, then back to Onyx's room, before she decided that she'd talk to Ozpin for just a minute before heading in.

Ozpin smirked "Now, Summer… I have a proposition for you".

101010101010101010101

Meanwhile in Onyx's room, the poor boy is being suffocated by Ruby who was hugging him tighter than he'd ever felt from her.

He had been happy to see that not only did Qrow come to see him while he's sitting in the hospital, waiting to be released, but that Ruby and Yang had come as well, he could also assume that Summer was around somewhere but was being held up.

It's not that he didn't think that they'd come, but that didn't make him any less enthused by their presence, especially Yang who looked to be genuinely worried about him. He turned to Ruby, who had finally let go, with a worried expression "Hey Ruby, you didn't get hurt after I left right?" he asked.

Almost immediately after the words left his mouth, Onyx was assaulted by four piercing glares, although one was more adorable than it was terrifying, it didn't fail to make him fear for his life.

" _Wait four glares?"_ he realized before turning to see Summer, who'd just walked in the door, with a glare and a sickly sweet smile _"Shit"_.

Apparently there was an unspoken agreement for who would speak first, which happened to be Qrow "Good job kid, but don't be an idiot next time and let yourself end up in the hospital. I'll be waiting outside" he said then walked out without another word.

The silence that Qrow left in wake of his departure stretched on for a couple seconds making Onyx sweat drop, leave it to his dad to make things awkward for whoever's next. It didn't take much longer though before Summer said her piece "Look Onyx, what you did was very heroic and I can't thank you more for saving Ruby, but I also can't accept you risking your life like that to chase after a criminal, especially without being able to use your semblance".

Onyx tilted his head "But I discovered my semblance when I helped Ruby, besides, I was pretty sure I wouldn't die…" he said, sounding pretty unconvincing even to himself.

Apparently his attempts to appease the elder Rose failed miserably as she just looked angrier "That doesn't make it any better Onyx, 'pretty sure I wouldn't die'? Sure, but out of curiosity, where's Silver Moon?" she asked.

Onyx started sweating when Ruby ever so slowly turned to him, doing a damn good job at mimicking her mother's smile, seemingly having just noticed the absence of the double headed scythe "Yes, Onyx… where is Silver Moon?"

Shuttering at her tone Onyx did his best to explain "W-well… you see… I had just gotten a sword stuck in my chest…"

"A WHAT?!" the three women in the room shouted making Onyx wince.

"Don't worry I'm better now," he 'appeased' "As I was saying… it was do or die and I tried spinning my scythe like a windmill to dispel a blast of fire she sent at me… and well Silver Moon got heated, with some fire dust in it… so I had to get it away from me… so I threw it like a makeshift fragmentation grenade… I mean it k-killed her but I didn't really have much choice…" Onyx's voice started shaking at the end, the fact that he'd actually killed another human finally dawning on him.

The girls were lost for what to do when they saw Onyx become despondent, simply staring at the wall in front of him.

Despite not knowing what was going on Ruby started hugging him once again. _"I killed someone… how can she still hug me like this..?"_ Onyx was going to voice his thoughts but the little reaper tightened her grip, silencing his deprecating thoughts and bringing a single tear to his left eye _"Thank you Ruby… what would I do without you?"_ he asked himself.

With her part seemingly done Summer decided to join Qrow outside the room, Ruby seemed to have it covered but she would still get Qrow to talk to him about it someday as well.

"I'm sorry Onyx…" Ruby muttered from her position on his shoulder "If I had gone with you to fight that woman instead of gushing over the huntress you might not have gotten hurt…"

Onyx shifted his position ever so slightly so that he was able to rub the back of her head "Don't apologize, if you had been there you could have gotten hurt. I'd much prefer get hurt to keep you safe than to take the risk for if you joined me" he said as he continued to enjoy being comforted by her best friend.

 **[Relationship Changed!]  
Ruby Rose is now your best friend, you can now see her health and Aura even without being near her.**

Onyx dismissed the notification and continued to stroke her head until Ruby fell asleep before turning to Yang, who now looked rather squirmish.

"I-I'm sorry Onyx…" she said while bowing her head. Onyx stared down at her as she let her first tears fall, watching with understanding dawning in his eyes as she shuddered under his gaze "I've been so terrible to you… all because I couldn't, no, wouldn't let go of my pride" she confessed trying to lift her head to meet his gaze before faltering "It's stupid, I know. But by the time I realized what you had been doing, it was too late, I had a reputation to keep… but no more" she said resolutely, finally lifting her head, a passionate fire burning in her eyes despite the tears as she looked into the boy's smiling face "I'll fix this Onyx, I'll get better. I know you'll never forgive me-"

"I forgive you"

"-but I won't stop trying unti- wait what?" Yang's thoughts came to a crashing halt as Onyx's words registered with her "You, forgive me?" he nodded "Just like that?" he nodded again.

"I've never held it against you… we were children back then. I had just told you I was responsible for the death of your father… how else would you have reacted?" the Gamer's words were completely sincere. Although he could barely remember the conversation that the two had shared that day so long ago, he could at least remember that she had reacted exactly as he'd expected "Sure you may have let your pride get the best of you but you realized the problem, that's the hardest part isn't it?" he asked with as his smile widened.

Yang nodded, her tears flowing freely now, "Yeah… maybe someday we'll even be friends again…"

Onyx chuckled slightly "We already are" he said. Happily noticing the black stylized flower with a yellow background appearing on the mini-map in the corner of his vision for the first time in over a decade.

 **[Friendship Updated]  
You have restored your friendship with Yang Xiao-Long.**

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

I spent all of yesterday in the hospital to 'recover'. Honestly it was kinda nice though. I spent the day talking with Yang and Ruby, after she woke up that is.

The three of us had just talked about meaningless things, well, until I let it slip that I'll be going to Beacon with them as well. I was promptly glomped by two excited teenage girls. Yang is still a bit awkward with me but time will fix that.

At the moment I'm sitting between the two sisters, Ruby resting her head on my shoulder (She's been kinda clingy since yesterday come to think of it…), as we ride the Bullhead to Beacon Academy.

I'm excited! Really excited! Not only is this the central point of the entire series, but I'm finally going to get to meet the rest of the main cast. Speaking of…

I glanced at Yang from the corner of my eye. If I remember correctly, Yang was one of the strongest fighters in the first year classes so she should be able to give me a pretty good look at what I can expect stat-wise while I'm there.

 **[+1 INT for making a logical decision]**

Sweet.

 **[Yang Xiao-Long]  
Lvl: 23  
HP: 2500/2500  
AP: 5000/5000  
STR: 298  
WIS: 245**

Wait, what? How does she have more Aura than I do? Her wisdom is over 100 points lower than mine! It's almost like different people grow at different rates!

… I'm an idiot… different semblances would require different conditions… obviously Yang needs more Aura so she can take the hits to store their power… Why haven't I noticed this before?

Ugh, whatever. My idiocy aside, it seems that I'm actually only slightly above the top tier first years. Okay, I can work with this. All I have to do is make myself look more impressive by doing really flashy things with my scythe.

As I was planning for initiation I'm suddenly broken from my thoughts by the little reaper "Onyx!" she shouted into my ear, panicking about something "What are you going to do in the initiation? You have no weapon!"

I put my hand on my chin, she brings up a good point… Silver Moon is gone. It's not like I can use Black Demise either, I don't want to reveal my trump card just yet. Well I guess that just leaves me one option…

Stealthily moving my hands behind my back, I activate my mental trigger _"Load, Blades"_ I chant in my mind as I feel the familiar heat of using magic soothe my slightly tense muscles _"Trace, Kanshou, Bakuya"_ less than a second later I can feel the weight of the married blades in my hands so I stop channeling the magic.

 **[Kanshou]  
Rank: E+  
Owner: Error  
One of two married swords from the tragic legend of the blacksmith ****Gān Jiàng and is said to always return to Bakuya. This Noble Phantasm is much less effective without its black counterpart. Can be affected by Alteration. When paired their rank increases to a C. Special Ability (When Paired): Triple-Linked Crane Wings, Cost: 5500 MP, The culmination of EMIYA's skill with the weapons, this attack can be interrupted.**

 **[Bakuya]  
Rank: E+  
Owner: Error  
One of two married swords from the tragic legend of the blacksmith ****Gān Jiàng and is said to always return to Kanshou. This Noble Phantasm is much less effective without its white counterpart. Can be affected by Alteration. When paired their rank increases to a C. Special Ability (When Paired): Triple-Linked Crane Wings, Cost: 5500 MP, The culmination of EMIYA's skill with the weapons, this attack can be interrupted.**

 **[Error Logged]  
Due to the overwhelming number of Shirou/EMIYA s in existence, owner experience could not be assimilated, using player skill/stats.**

That's not at all reassuring but I don't exactly have much choice.

Regardless of the first time my luck has failed me I slowly lift the weapons from behind my back, thoroughly enjoying the look of absolute shock and incomprehension on Ruby's face.

"Oh Ruby…" I begin, my face shifting into a teasing smirk "I ALWAYS have a weapon".

 **[+1 CHA]**

SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT MY CHARISMA!

101010101010101010101

 **That's the end! I'm sorry again that it took so long to get this out but I've been really busy. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **The Pale Rider**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 26  
EXP to Next: 28004**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 2040/2040**  
 **HP Regen: 408HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: 3570/3570**  
 **AP Regen: 720AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 17850/17850**  
 **MP Regen: 1800MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 318**  
 **END: 301**  
 **VIT: 204**  
 **DEX: 324**  
 **AGI: 310**  
 **INT: 360**  
 **WIS: 357**  
 **LUK: 398**  
 **CHA: 51**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **0**


	10. Chapter 3, Welcome to Beacon

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long to get out but life really is getting in my way right now.**

 _ **runelt99:**_ **Summer thinned out the majority of the Beowolves before she got taken down and Onyx arrived.**

 **By the way, I had a thought about a week ago, and I want to bring it up again at the end of the chapter, so please read the ending announcement.**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

I now regret showing Ruby Kanshou and Bakuya.

It's been twenty minutes since she saw them and she hasn't stopped asking questions. In fact, we're just about to reach Beacon now.

"Wheredidyoupullthemoutof? Whendidyougetthem? Didyoumakethem? Whataretheymadeof?" Oh look, she's just hit the loop point of her questions.

It's not that I don't want to answer her questions but saying 'Magic' would probably be a VERY bad idea. Especially since it shouldn't exist in this world except for in four, maybe five, people. So instead I decided to change the subject "Hey Ruby," I said as I gestured out the window "welcome to Beacon Academy".

Her rapid fire questions stopped immediately as she looked out the window and her mouth dropped open in awe of the building ahead of us.

Beacon Academy stood tall and proud, looking more like a palace then it did a school. The arches and glass windows only served to highlight the grandeur of the institution. Right in the middle of everything stood a larger than life clock tower.

"It's amazing…" Ruby drawled out, Yang nodding in agreement "that's our home for the next four years… I'm so excited!"

Well Ruby seems to approve. Before I could say anything to continue the conversation however, a voice interrupted.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon" the voice said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked directing our attention to a screen where a recording of Glynda Goodwitch was playing.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," she said earning an 'Oh' from Yang in response, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world, please proceed to the main hall as soon as your airship has landed, thank you." The recording cut off after that.

Huh, well that's a thing. I looked over to where my friends were, I saw them hopping around trying to dodge the vomit that was on the ground. I chuckled slightly, I completely forgot that this happened in cannon.

It was only a few minutes later, in which time we had cleaned the vomit off of Yang's boot, that we finally landed.

All around us people were walking around with their own weapons, which Ruby was gushing over and I was adding to my Reality Marble for whenever I finally unlocked it. At this point, I'm completely unconcerned about not having enough weapons since every weapon (except guns) I'd ever seen before being ported into this world is inside of it as well.

However because neither of us (read because I) weren't paying attention I managed to trip over someone else luggage, which led to Ruby tripping over me after Yang bolted away from her, something I only barely noticed her doing.

Lifting my head up I began to apologize "Sorry about that I wasn-" and cut myself off short when I used observe on the victim of my negligence.

 **[Weiss Schnee]  
Lvl: 20  
HP: 1500/1500  
AP: 4000/4000  
CHA: 322  
END: 210**

This… probably won't end well…

101010101010101010101

~Weiss' POV~

I had just been walking along, minding my own business, when this dunce and his friend knocked over my luggage carts.

When I'd first seen the boy I thought that he might be a mildly adequate student, with his thin musculature and sharp eyes, but that changed the moment she heard him speak "Sorry about that I wasn-". The fool sounded younger than me. There was also something in his voice that I couldn't help but despise, it's like he's utterly incompetent at social interactions! Never mind him being mildly adequate, he must just be a spoilt child who bought his way into this prestigious academy.

Glancing over to his friend, I noticed that she looked to be almost two years younger than myself. I couldn't help but voice my disbelief "Unbelievable," I said as the boy had finally regained his senses and helped the girl up, both staggering slightly, "How much did you two incompetent children have to pay to attend such an esteemed institution?" I asked, silently enjoying the look of panic that spread on the boy's face when I did.

To my surprise however it was the young girl who responded to my accusation, "We didn't pay anything to get in here, the Headmaster came looking for us and asked us to skip ahead!" Oh? It seems that I've struck a nerve with the little girl "Anyway, my name's Ruby Rose and he's Onyx Shade, we came from Signal Academy!" Or not..? It seems that this Ruby Rose was an optimist judging by the way her attitude took a complete reversal to now being cheerful.

Regardless of this fact I must ensure that these fools know what they could have done. I picked up one of the containers of Dust that had fallen from my suitcases when they fell over and lifted it to eye level "Sure, sure. But do you two know what you could have just done? This is Dust! Refined by the Schnee Dust Company. It's extremely volatile, and should not be exposed to the air until it is being used otherwise there could be an explosion!"

Ha! The two must have been so thankful for my magnanimous explanation of Dust that they look like fish out of-

"ACHOOOOO!"

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

It's official. Weiss is a complete bitch. She was so wrapped up in her 'generous' explanation of what the literal most well-known substance on the damn planet was, she didn't notice that her vial of dust was both improperly sealed and that she was doing exactly what she'd been lecturing us not to do!

Then of course, I can't believe I forgot this, Ruby sneezed. You know what that did? BOOOM!

"Ughh, YOU FOOLS!" oh look, Weiss loss her temper, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

I groaned and held my head as I stood up "Oum, Winter wasn't anywhere near as much of a bitch as you are…" it took me a minute to realize that I'd just poked a metaphorical bear with a metaphorical honey covered stick by saying that out loud, now she knows I've met her sister.

"And how would a cretin, such as yourself, know my sister?" she asked, of course she did…

"Well, about twelve years ago I had a small duel with her one day while I was in Atlas. We talked for a bit and then I left…" Yes, that sounds about right…

It also seems to have done the trick because she let off a small 'hmph' of indignation before storming off with her mysteriously replaced luggage.

I turned around to help Ruby up only for my eyebrow to begin twitching when I saw Jaune Arc doing so instead. For some reason that made me feel rather irritated.

 **[Jaune Arc]  
Lvl: 10  
HP: 500/500  
AP: 10000/10000  
LUK: 150  
STR: 25**

What the actual fuck is up with his Aura? It's enormous!

"Hey there!" he said, irritating me even further "My name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!"

I cringe at his flirting. I didn't think that it was possible but I think he might actually have a lower CHA stat than me. His flirting also had the effect of me putting my right hand on Kanshou's hilt which I had placed in my belt along with its partner.

Luckily for Jaune's life, Ruby had no idea what he was saying "Hi, my name's Ruby, and he's my best friend Onyx" she said, gesturing to me.

Ha take that! It was only after my mental victory that I'd noticed that the three of us had begun walking towards a fountain. It was also at this time when I noticed that Ruby had just introduced Jaune to Crescent Rose.

Jaune decided to reach back and then pulled out his own weapon "Well…" he began as the sword started to come into view "I got this thing…" all was going well until I saw the rest of it.

 **[Crocea Mors/Tandem Gladio]  
Divine Construct (Anti-World)  
Current Owner: Jaune Arc  
The sword used by the evil king that brought about the end of the world before Remnant. After shattering the moon, the weapon was lost in the chaos that it had wrought, waning in power until thousands of years later it was found by Johan Arc and renamed Crocea Mors. The sword was then used during the Great War and has tasted the blood of millions of victims since its creation. Cost: 100000 MP, to use world ending attack cost: 1000000 MP.**

 **[-1000 HP]**

I could practically feel the power crushing my mind as I instinctively threw Kanshou at it, successfully knocking it out of his hand as the blade returned to me. There was so much pain! My hands were now grasping at my head, I was using Reinforcement on my mind, something utterly insane to attempt, I didn't care though, and all I knew was that I needed to stop the pain! Then suddenly there was something easing it ever so slowly and then nothing.

10101010101010101010101

~Ruby's POV~

The moment I saw Onyx's sword come back to his hand I was by his side, it looked like he was in so much pain. He was muttering something that I couldn't even begin to understand as I held him in a tight hug. His body was burning up, so the first thing I did was take him to the fountain and start putting water on his head but that only seemed to make it worse.

After I stopped that I pulled him into me again, blushing slightly as I began stroking his head, to which he nuzzled into my chest. I think that he's unconscious now…

I leveled a glare at Jaune, I hate being mean to people, it just hurts them in the end but he somehow hurt Onyx I can't let that stand, he's mine after all, "What did you do to him?" I asked, trying to control myself as much as possible. This is really out of character for me, I really hope Jaune understands I'm only doing this because my best friend is hurt.

1010101010101010101

~3rd Person POV~

Jaune struggled to understand what was happening. First he'd been excited to show off his weapon, then his weapon had been sent flying by a small black sword and then his newest friend, someone who seemed to be ridiculously nice, was leveling a glare at him while her friend was seemingly unconscious.

As soon as she'd posed her question he put his hands up in defence "I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted "I JUST TOOK OUT MY SWORD AND THEN THIS HAPPENED!"

Ruby seemed to at the very least consider his answer before she simply picked up her friend, which would have been a fairly comical sight had it not been for the severity of the situation, and began walking off to find the infirmary.

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

I don't know how long has passed since I blacked out but I recognize that I've been moved to an infirmary.

I vaguely remember the pain that I was in before I passed out and I can safely say that I hope I NEVER see that sword again… I don't even understand why I felt that much pain from Crocea Mors, or rather Tandem Gladio.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard the door to the room open. Looking over to where I'd heard the door only to see Ozpin strutting in with his cane and a mug of… something… 'Observe'

 **[Mug of Something…]  
The contents of this beverage are 100% conceptual. Includes: Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma, providing a passive 1000 point increase to each as long as Something is in your system.**

…

What is this? I don't think I'll ever look at that mug the same way ever again…

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I locked my gaze with his own "Hello again Mr. Ozpin" I said with fake cheer, I'm really not in the mood for this right now.

If Ozpin noticed my displeasure he didn't care because he went on with what I assume to be his reason for being here "I'm glad to see that you're awake Mr. Shade, you gave your friend there a real fright, initiation starts in just a few hours…" he said gesturing to my right hand, which I just noticed had a small weight on top of it.

Taking a peek I was surprised to see that Ruby had her head resting on my hand. She was sleeping from the looks of it but that didn't stop me from running my left hand through her hair, she's so adorable… "Well I'll apologize to her once she wakes up, but what did you need from me that you came all the way down to the infirmary to check up on me?"

Ozpin blinks twice as if confirming that I'd asked the question I did, then "Well, I just wanted to remind you that I'll be watching you closely during initiation. I hope you can impress me" He said as he started walking out.

 **[Mandatory Quest Added]  
"Initiation: Impress Me."**

 **Objectives:  
-Complete the Initiation 'Test'**

 **Optional:  
-Impress Ozpin**

 **Success:  
-5500 EXP  
-11000 Lien  
-Enrollment to Beacon**

 **Optional Objective Rewards:  
-Become an Assistant Teacher (Success)  
-Gain a Team (Failure)**

 **Failure:  
-Inability to attend Beacon  
**

Oh shit… this is a hard choice… I'll need to make it soon too. Whatever, I can do that later.

"By the way Mr. Shade, what do you think is the most dangerous part of a weapon?" That question came out of the blue and I must have jumped a little because I can see Ruby waking up.

"Huh?" she grumbles as she looks around the room.

Ozpin chuckled, seemingly amused, "Here, I'll ask Ms. Rose first," he said, catching my little rose's attention, "What is the most dangerous part of a weapon?"

I turned my own attention to Ruby who seemed to be thinking about her answer before she nods, confirming something to herself, "The handle," she says, prompting a confused look from the headmaster, "Anyone can swing a blade around. But the danger that the blade holds is determined by the skill of the person using it, and they have their grip on the handle".

That's… really well thought out actually… huh, well I guess it's my turn. "The name," I said, silently appreciating the slight splutter from Ozpin as he sipped his Something "Unlike the rest of the weapon, the name can cause harm from anywhere in Remnant. Not to mention, some names have power behind them…" I grab Kanshou and Bakuya off the table on my right silently muttering my trigger "Kanshou, Bakuya. **Trace: Overedge!** " and cast alteration on the married blades, bringing them up a rank and changing their shapes to be more wing-like and making them longer at the exchange of them being a bit more fragile (and volatile).

I enjoyed watching Ozpin drop his mug to the ground in surprise more than I probably should have… "I found these swords a few years ago and discovered their ability to do this just the other day," I said before releasing the blades into Mana while tracing a second pair of Kanshou and Bakuya in their place before they could notice "anyways, if that's all would it be alright for me to get ready for today?"

Ozpin nods and leaves the room, but not before saying: "I hope you continue to impress me Mr. Shade".

 **[Optional Objective Updated!]  
-Impress Ozpin: 20%**

Now all I have to do is decide before we get launched of a cliff, do I really want to impress him?

1010101010101010101

 **Tandem Gladio means The Sword of the End.**

 **Now, that question I wanted to ask you all: Should I make this a harem or not?**

 **I know I asked this question at the beginning and ended up in a sort grey area, but I just had an idea as to how I would do it. If I do, do it, the harem will be small. Six girls to be exact. Their identities are already decided on Ruby, Summer, Onyx's teammates (Also decided should I go the team route) and either Neo or Amber.**

 **Anyways, I have a poll up on my profile where you can vote, or put it in the reviews or PM me, it doesn't matter which, I just want to know your opinions.**

 **Before anyone complains about Crocea Mors, relax, it will be explained in due time.**

 **Again, I'm sorry this took so long…**

 **[Name]**  
 **Onyx Shade**

 **[Species]**  
 **Human**

 **[Title]**  
 **The Pale Rider**

 **[Perk]**  
 **Gentleman**

 **[Level]**  
 **Lvl: 26  
EXP to Next: 28004**

 **[Dependent Stats]**  
 **Health: 2040/2040**  
 **HP Regen: 408HP/s**

 **Aura Capacity: 3570/3570**  
 **AP Regen: 720AP/s**

 **Mana Capacity: 17850/17850**  
 **MP Regen: 1800MP/s**

 **[Independent Stats]**  
 **STR: 318**  
 **END: 301**  
 **VIT: 204**  
 **DEX: 324**  
 **AGI: 310**  
 **INT: 360**  
 **WIS: 357**  
 **LUK: 398**  
 **CHA: 51**

 **[Skill Points]**  
 **0**


	11. Update

**So, just a quick update on the status of Harem/Team poll... thing... Due to the overwhelming support for the harem, the answer is that there will be both a harem and a team. All of Onyx's team members belong to other series. Please bear in mind that if something changes in the story depending on my muse, I may remove some members of the harem, or cut it all together, but I will do my absolute best to keep it going.**

 **Also, to anyone concerned about me ruining the relationship with Ruby... She will be first, no matter what. Not to mention I will NOT be cutting corners on the relationships. I will be making all of them as deep and believable as possible.**

 **Harem Members: Ruby (First), Summer, Onyx's Teammates and Amber.**

 **Onyx's Teammates' Weapons:**

 **?: Sword**

 **?: Pair of pistols**

 **?: Bow**

 **So yeah, that's all this is.  
**


	12. Chapter 4, Initiation 1

**What? A new chapter so soon? Yeah, I was surprised I had time to do this too. Anyways, as you no doubt saw in the 'Update' chapter, you readers have spoken and there will most likely be a harem (I say most likely in case something changes and it no longer works…) and Onyx will have a team made out of characters from different series (an OOS?). These series will be announced this chapter, but only one of the characters will be announced (Onyx's partner). On to the chapter!**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

I realize now that showing off to Ozpin while in front of Ruby was a bad idea…

"Howdidyourswordschangelikethat? IsKanshouandBakuyatheirnames? Whydidn'tyoutellmethisbefore? WherecanIgetsome?" She babbled in something akin to asking a question.

…This is going to become a common thing isn't it?

Anyways, I've been doing my best to answer my fellow weapon enthusiast's questions whenever I can actually make out what she's saying as we make our way to the cliffs. Honestly, I've been friends with her for twelve years… I don't know how I haven't gotten a hang of translating 'Ruby Babble' yet.

Either way, I'm glad I haven't seen Jaune around anywhere. I don't remember disliking the kid when I watched the show but I'm genuinely terrified of that sword he's carrying around without an ounce of skill with it. I can hardly imagine the dangers that would follow if he somehow unlocked the true Tandem Gladio.

Shaking my head free of the darker thoughts, I take a moment to catch my breath. The sun, bathing the world slightly orange as it rises of the Emerald Forest in the morning sky is absolutely breathtaking and it seems that I'm not the only person enraptured by the sight on the edge of the cliffs.

Standing a little ways to the right of me is a pink haired girl about my age who seems familiar somehow, as if I know who she is… that can't be right though, I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as her… I'm not saying that just to be a flatterer either, with her crimson eyes and lithe form she is absolutely stunning in the morning light, her red, orange and yellow leotard that has the majority of the middle removed from it makes her look like a wildflower.

I try to spot her weapon to see if I can get her name, but unfortunately, she seems to be the only person here who carries a pair of pistols that don't have a blade anywhere on them, so the only way I could get her name that way would be to actually touch them and that would be kinda weird, not to mention my charisma would probably screw me over…

Ruby must have snuck off to go stand next to Yang at some point while I was zoned out because she's gone now, so deciding that I have nothing better to, I made my way over to the pink-haired enigma.

"The sunrise is beautiful isn't it?" I asked her as I came up beside her. She only gave me a nod as an answer, not one for talking I suppose, "My name's Onyx Shade what's yours?"

She looked at me in confusion, as if she didn't understand why I was talking to her before she answered, "Inori Yuzuriha…" her voice is soft and melodious, yet it still sounds sad… I can't let that go on… Sorry Ruby, I won't be teaming up with you, and Ozpin? I'm afraid I won't be completing your side objective.

"Well then Inori, would you like to try and partner up with me during initiation?" I asked.

101010101010101010101

~Inori's POV~

Why would he ask me that? We just met, what could have persuaded him to want me as his partner? I can't understand… so I asked him while tilting my head "Why?"

Huh? Why'd his face turn so red?

"Well, you see…" he mutters something I can't quite hear.

"Pardon?"

"Ah, sorry… I just thought that you looked sad, so here I am" I blinked multiple times… I looked… sad?

"What do you mean?" I can't wrap my head around it; why would that mean anything to him, he doesn't know me…

"Well, I just thought I might be able to cheer you up, besides, you look like you're able to handle yourself so I thought I would offer" he said while shrugging.

Onyx Shade… I want to know more about him… "Okay then, I'll be your partner," I said before I noticed a problem "how does the partner system work?"

Onyx smiled before taking his place on the platform next to me "I think Ozpin's about to tell us…" he trailed off.

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

 **[+5 CHA]**

 **[New Friend Added]  
Inori Yuzuriha**

Before Ozpin starts his speech I remembered that I could just use 'Observe' on Inori, god that names sounds familiar…

 **[Inori Yuzuriha]  
[Lvl: 25]  
[AGI: 350]  
[CHA: 103]**

Apparently she's very agile… Damn, why does she seem so familiar, I know I haven't met her here before and she definitely was not in RWBY back in my world… from some other series perhaps..?

I remember this little speech from my old world so I can safely ignore what Ozpin's saying. Now, things that I watched back then, let's see… There was the Fate series, High school DxD, Akame Ga Kill, Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle, Guilt- OF COURSE! How could I forget my favorite anime (I say anime because RWBY is not an anime (… Did I just think in parenthesis?)) Guilty Crown? Inori is the female protagonist, that's why she seemed familiar, I watched that show, like, ten times!

…Now that I think about it, will I be able to use Shu's void when I unlock the rest of my arsenal..? I know I've more anime than what I remembered earlier but if I could use his void I'd be able to draw other peoples' voids as well. Hmm, something to think on.

I'm broken from my thoughts when I no longer feel the ground under my feet… I guess I got launched then. Wait a second…

I look to my side and see Inori creating a ramp-like structure out of purple crystals and sliding down it with ease, it must be her semblance. Returning my focus to the task at hand, I extend my arm and use Death's Grip to grab onto a nearby tree and swing myself off of it, doing a sweet flip before landing.

 **[+1 AGI]  
[The Pale Rider has Reached Lvl: 2]  
Death's Grip now only costs 90 AP/Use.**

Immediately after reading that I sprinted off in the direction of Inori's marker on my map, a crimson wildflower.

101010101010101010101

~Inori's POV~

Once I landed on the ground I drew my twin pistols, Adam and Eve, and started searching for Onyx. Apparently due to people making complaints over the last few years about how the partners are formed being unreliable, it has been changed this year to the first person you make physical contact with instead of eye contact, something that I can see becoming a life saver should two people hate each other, they can avoid being partnered simply by not touching each other.

As I'm walking, I notice that it's not very difficult to navigate through the forest, it's almost like there's a well… treaded path…

Instantly I put my guard up, raising my pistols up in front of me as I scan the environment for movement.

Moving slowly down the path, keeping my eyes sharp, I noticed a moving bush.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **BANG**_

Two bullets flew through the air, covering the distance between the barrel and the bush in less than a second. My aim was proven true at the same time if the dying whimper of a Beowolf is anything to go by.

Keeping my pistols at the ready I continue down the path killing all the Grimm that get in my way. I'm fairly certain that I'm headed in the correct direction at the very least.

I kept fighting like this until I found a large clearing, which would have been fine if it weren't for the large Deathstalker that was now in front of me, acting on instinct I began firing at the large Grimm while moving back, seeing the bullets bounce of the monster's armor was completely expected but it did distract it enough that I can use my semblance.

The purple crystals that make up my semblance begin sprouting out of the ground, piercing the Deathstalker through its legs but shattering on contact with its torso. At least it can no longer move…

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

 **[+1 END]**

 **[Murphy's Law has Activated!]**

I'm sorry what? I didn't even think anything that could prompt that… did someone else make it go off?

I shake my head, it wasn't my fault this time, and I've got to get to Inori. I don't need to save everyone, only those who matter to me. I learned that that's the best one can hope for early in this life.

Glancing at my mini-map, I noticed that she was in some sort of clearing and that I was about to break through its tree line.

As I draw closer I hear gunfire so I draw the married blades that are sitting at my sides, preparing myself for whatever might be on the other side of the trees.

101010101010101010101

~Inori's POV~

It was my instincts that saved me. I had been so focused on the Deathstalker in front of me that I hadn't noticed the other one sneaking up behind me.

Unfortunately I jumped the forwards, landing me in range of the pinned Grimm's tail which was much close than it should have been, almost as if the two Deathstalkers are working together. They shouldn't be doing that however… Deathstalkers do not hunt in groups.

I silently resign myself to my fate. I know just how much damage the stinger can do, and after using my semblance to create enough spires to make this clearing look like a spike pit from above, my remaining Aura won't be able to handle it.

I brace myself for the impact coming with only one thought on my mind:

I'm sorry we couldn't be partners Onyx…

…

…

…

…

When I didn't feel any pain at all, only the feeling of the wind, a strange warmth and someone's arms, I opened my eyes to see Onyx's face.

Did he save me? Why? No, that's irrelevant, "Thank you" I told him as he set me down. I wonder why his face is red?

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

Oh Oum… I can't believe that I just 'Princess Carried' Inori. I can feel myself blushing right now, I hope she doesn't notice.

I stop that train of thought there, I need to focus, there are two Deathstalkers here and I can't use anything too flashy or I won't be getting a team.

First things first I need to use 'Observe' on them. Let's start with the one with its legs impaled.

 **[Boss:** **Aqrabuamelu** **]  
[HP: 7000/15624]  
** **[END: 562]  
[AGI: 55]**

Okay, so it's pretty low on health, I'll plan to target that one first.

 **[Boss: Girtablilu]  
[HP: 15624/15624]  
[END: 562]  
[AGI: 55]**

So they're Grimm twins? Weird… Taking this information I quickly make a plan for two people, one of which can't attack right now.

 **[+1 INT & WIS For planning ahead (Unlike last time)]**

Step one: Give Inori Kanshou.

Flipping the aforementioned sword so that I'm holding it by the blade, I extend it towards her, "Take this," I say without taking my eyes off the Deathstalkers "I have a plan but you'll need to be able to do some damage. Kanshou should be able to cut through their armor without any problems. Just don't let go of the handle until I say so".

I can practically feel her confusion at my words but I ignore it and explain my plan to her.

When I was finished I crouched down into a sprinting position, "Are you ready Inori?" I asked her.

"Let's go Onyx" and so we did.

101010101010101010101

 **Cliff hanger!**

 **So, Onyx's partner is Inori Yuzuriha from Guilty Crown. She is by far my favorite female character in anime, so when I decided to plan out a "Team" route for this story, I had to include her. If you don't know what she looks like, I recommend looking her up online because I don't think I did her character a justice in description. Actually, that's why I haven't written a Guilty Crown Fanfic, because I don't think I'd be able to do the series a justice.**

 **Now then, I'm going to give out another hint for the remaining members of Onyx's team; what series they're from. Wouldn't you have it? They're both from the Fate series! They will be significantly nerfed because the team is going to have to eventually encounter problems.**

 **I also noticed someone not wanting Summer in the harem… again… so I'll ask, do you want her in?**

 **Just so you know, the names of the Deathstalkers are the names of Scorpion-men from "The Epic of Gilgamesh".**


	13. Chapter 5, Initiation Finale

**Sorry this took so long life has been a little asshole and prevented me from writing. But its finally here.**

 **So it seems that Summer will stay in the harem in the end but I'll keep this brief and get on with the chapter.**

 **Also, I've changed the Mana cost for Noble Phantasm to be in integers of 1000 instead of 50.**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP Monty Oum). Anything else that you know I probably don't own.**

" _Thoughts"_

"Speech"

 **[The Game]**

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

Immediately we split up, Inori targeting the weakened Aqrabuamelu, while I attack its unharmed friend. I felt it would be more effective for her to fight the weakened one since she doesn't have to worry about health bars, if she stabs it in the skull, it will die.

Now this might not make any sense since it would be faster for Inori to take the stronger foe at that point but, the way I see it, if Inori kills that one before I'm done with mine then there will be two of us against the single Deathstalker, but that's only if a little gamble of mine doesn't pay off.

Now that I'm getting closer to Girtablilu, I can tell that it's far more intelligent than any of the other Grimm that I've encountered so far. I know that because as it swung its claw at me, which I was planning to meet with Bakuya, it moved its claw out of the way. It realized the danger of the Noble Phantasm.

Jumping out of the way from a stinger attack I wouldn't have been able to block, I start running around to put Girtablilu between Aqrabuamelu and myself. Inori should be doing the same on her side.

The plan is to get both Deathstalkers in a straight line so that Inori can throw Kanshou at Aqrabuamelu and be pulled straight through both Grimm because of the attraction between the married blades and that it won't count as an attack from me because I didn't throw the sword.

Dodging another claw attack from Girtablilu that gets stuck in the ground, I take the chance to climb up it's 'arm' and dropped myself to its back to dodge the stinger that was stabbed at me to try and get me off of it. Girtablilu begins trying to shake me off so I stab Bakuya into its back.

As soon as it stops shaking, I pushed my legs together on its back to keep me on it and begin repeatedly stabbing it with Bakuya until it gave yet another strong shake, throwing me off, luckily back in line with Inori, who I'd seen while I was on its back.

Using Observe once more I'm pleasantly surprised by how much damage I did through that.

 **[Boss: Girtablilu]  
[HP: 10321/15624]  
[END: 562]  
[AGI: 55]**

Okay… that should be good enough. I focus hard on the married blades. I can still feel my connection to the sword in Inori's hand.

" **Load Blades: Trace Overedge!"** I shout and I can feel Kanshou and Bakuya's shape changing to their fullest power. I rush towards Girtablilu while calling out to Inori "INORI, NOW!"

With baited breath I wait for the tell-tale whirling of a blade flying towards me and I can't help but smile when Girtablilu starts fading into ash as I hear the sound and extend my hand to catch the blade but when I do I receive a message from the system alongside my increase to my stats and EXP.

 **[Skill Created: Lethal Strike Lvl: Max (Passive)]  
Attacks that would normally kill an opponent will kill them in a single strike unless they have a means of protection against them (Aura, Armor, etc.).**

 **[+2 CHA]  
[+12 STR]  
[+6 INT]  
[+10 END]  
[+6 WIS]  
[+16 DEX]  
[+12 AGI]  
[+9 LUK]**

 **[+28000 EXP]**

Apparently I can now kill things like a normal person… Neat.

Looking up towards where Inori is, I can see that my plan worked like a charm and that the blade I'd given to her had pierced both Deathstalkers, killing the two of them as it traveled to its counterpart, which was in my hand.

Walking towards her I held up my hand for a high five to which she just tilted her head to the side in confusion. By Oum she's almost as cute as Ruby…

"Good work partner," I said as I lowered my hand "I think we'll be fine to keep heading forward to the ruins."

Inori (in her usual fashion) simply nodded before the two of us began the rest of the journey, where I completely ignored the notification saying that I'm now 50% done impressing Ozpin.

101010101010101010101

Upon reaching the ruins that I had found by checking out the surrounding area on my minimap, I was surprised to see that nobody was around.

Taking another look at the map, I searched for Ruby and Yang's markers.

It was pleasantly surprised no to see that they had already made it back to the cliffs and had completed the initiation.

"So Inori… which relic do you want?" I asked while gesturing to the remaining types of chess pieces from what I assume was a full set at first.

To list them off there was a white bishop, two black knights and two black pawns.

When I looked towards my partner, I noticed that her eyes were locked on the bishop piece. As such I walked forwards with a quick chuckle and picked it up without another word.

The smile I received when I gave it to her was more than enough to know that I made the right decision.

 **[+1 CHA]**

"Ready to head back to the cliffs?" I asked as the two of us turned away from the ruins.

With a nod, Inori began to lead us back to the cliff side.

Oh yeah… Inori always was a woman of few words in Guilty Crown… I suppose that just means her actions mean more to her.

101010101010101010101

~Inori's POV~

As we arrived back at the top of Beacon's cliff, Onyx and I were suddenly stopped by professor Ozpin.

"Ah Ms. Yuzuriha, Mr. Shade, I'm glad to see that you've arrived. Could I please have the relic you collected?" he asked politely.

I nodded and handed him the white bishop.

"Ah the bishop… The king's advisor. I look forward to seeing you here at Beacon." He said somewhat cryptically and then left.

Although… as he was leaving he muttered something that made no sense to me but it caused Onyx to narrow his eyes

" _It's truly unfortunate that you didn't impress me…"_

That's what he said... But why would Onyx narrow his eyes at it? Was there some sort of meaning to it?

Glancing to my partner, I found that he'd gone back to normal so I suppose I won't ask.

Eh? Why is he sweating so much… he looks nervous…

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!

Ruby is going to be pissed! We got back quite a while after them apparently, she's going to be worried… why the hell didn't I just send her a message… it would have made things so much easier!

I glance around nervously, searching for, but ultimately accepting, the ball of red that I know is coming for me.

Or at least I would have accepted it if I hadn't noticed Jaune making his way towards me.

Ruby would have to wait, I am NOT prepared for that confrontation nor am I prepared to see a modern day anti-world Noble Phantasm again.

It's not that I think that it will hurt me again, no it's because I only caught a glimpse of that sword's history last time and I've been blocking my mind from reading the remains of the history I haven't seen.

Silently gesturing to Inori to follow me, I snuck away to the auditorium to take a moment to relax after the initiation.

101010101010101010101

~Summer's POV~

I clapped as the many teams were called up to the stage and as they left.

Apparently there were only 24 students that passed the initiation this year and for the most part they were fairly dull, nobody really standing out with only three teams left, although… CRDL (Cardinal) looked like they could at least manage against something stronger than a baby beowolf.

As Ozpin began calling up the next team I started really paying attention.

"Would Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc please come to the stage?" The headmaster spoke, followed by the four students who had their names called climbing the steps from the crowd.

"Congratulations you four, you have all selected the white rook piece, and will be known as team JNPR (Juniper). Led by Jaune Arc." Ozpin said with a small smile.

Hmm? Apparently the invincible girl is on the same team as the boy who can barely hold a sword. I can see why this Jaune boy would be the leader though… he did give a pretty good demonstration of his abilities when he led his team in the fight with the Deathstalker.

Ah, it seems that Ozpin's about to ask for the next team to come up… I'm getting a bit worried though… Neither Ruby, Yang or Onyx have been called up yet...

"Would Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose please come to the stage?"

The moment I heard the last two names I started clapping harder than I had for any other team. I know that I'm supposed to be impartial but with everyone else clapping this might be the only time that I can do this for my baby girls.

My cheering only got louder when I heard what Ozpin said next; " You will be known as team RWBY (Ruby) led by… Ruby Rose."

Ohhhhhhh! I'm so proud of my little rose! She's going to be such a great leader!

It took me until the next team was being called up for me to calm down again. Although I'm starting to get a bit worried about Onyx not being called up yet…

101010101010101010101

~Onyx's POV~

I'm so proud of Ruby. I was able to remember that she was made the leader of her team, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm proud of her.

Refocusing my attention on Ozpin, I noticed that he was now staring straight at me. I guess he wasn't impressed with me not impressing him… if that makes any sense.

"Would Onyx Shade, Inori Yuzuriha, Altera Titanis and Archer Emiya please come to the stage?." The headmaster said causing my brain to go blank even as I walked up alongside my partner.

I remember these characters. They are two legendary heroes from the Fate series... And one of them is a counter guardian, a being that (if I remember correctly) is contracted with the world to ensure humanity's survival. Usually through the genocide of those who MIGHT threaten it.

Not only that but the counter guardian… Emiya rather, is the source of my greatest powers.

As I see his tall, tanned form, his slicked but spiky ash grey hair, and his warm, golden... eyes?

Wait what? Okay. I'll need to investigate when we get to our dorm.

"… team STAY (Stay), led by Onyx Shade."

Huh I guess I'm the leader… wait… I'M THE LEADER?

 **[Title Acquired: Leader]**

 **CHA increases at 150% the normal speed.**

Equipping it I noticed Inori smile, Archer nodde slightly and Altera doing the same as her partner.

Speaking of my other team mate, Altera really is as beautiful as I remember her from the game. With her silvery white hair, a lithe but toned figure, tanned skin and burning crimson eyes. Unfortunately, she also maintained her skimpy attire from the game and while that makes for a good show, it's still not ideal for combat.

As we walked off the stage I noticed Ruby applauding which caused me to smile. So what if there's potentially a counter guardian here? As long as Ruby and I are around our teams and us won't let Archer go without a fight.

 **[Mandatory Quest Complete]** **  
** **"Initiation: Impress Me."**

 **Objectives:** **  
** **-Complete the Initiation 'Test'**

 **Optional:** **  
** **-Impress Ozpin (50%)**

 **Rewards:** **  
** **-5500 EXP** **  
** **-11000 Lien** **  
** **-Enrollment to Beacon**

 **[Level Up!]**

 **+20 Stat Points**

10101010101010101

 **And there we go. Finally.**

 **About Archer saying hi… that was always intended. And I never said anything about Onyx having a team of only females. No he is not in the harem, that's not something I'm into.**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait, I hope you all enjoyed. Cya!**


End file.
